A Mothers Touch
by Friends4ever55
Summary: AU! Single father Damon, needs help getting his life in order. After the surprise arrival of his daughter. Elena, broken and haunted by her past applies for a nanny position for a Mr. Salvatore. Damon sees something special about Elena, can he make her see it too? FOR WHOLE STORY I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! Only my ideas and MY own characters.
1. Elena

**Elena's POV**

Ever since my parents died things have been different. I lost my job, my brother fled the country, and my husband left me. I needed money, he took everything from me. I'm a 23 year old college graduate who's now broke and alone.

I noticed an ad in the paper for a nanny position, I applied. They called this morning, I told them I'd be at the apartment by 7 this morning; it was already 6:30 when I was walking into the building.

I buzzed the buzzer to be let into the building. "Hi, I'm here to meet Mr. Salvatore." I told the doorman

"I'll let him know you're on your way up. You're the nanny right?" He asked

"Yes." I smiled getting in the elevator

I saw the doors open into the apartment. It was gorgeous...I was breathless…

"Miss. Gilbert?" A man with raven black hair and eyes bluer than the sea spoke to me

"That's me!" I smiled nervously

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand

In the other hand he carried a baby monitor, just as he began to say something a cry erupted from it. "Excuse me a moment." He walked down a hallway and into a nursery somewhere

"This is Camille Maria Salvatore. She is 6 months old." He said smiling as he held his sweet daughter

"She's a beauty." I commented

"Thank you. She looks like her mother."

"She has your eyes and your hair though." I told him

"So, what drew you to become a nanny?"

"Honestly, I've always loved kids and wanted kids, but I am at a standstill in my life and I needed something new, something that means something." I told him, it wasn't a total lie; it was just the half truth

"Okay and you're available Monday through Friday all day correct?"

"I will be here when you need me."

"Do you have any bags or anything you'd like to keep here?" He asked me

"I don't have anything; I just recently lost my house in a fire." I told him "I was hoping to go purchase some things one I get paid...if that's alright." I said nervously

"Here." He handed me $300 "Call it a trial run, I have a meeting in an hour and really need to get some paperwork done, if you can take her and shop you can buy whatever you want. Her bag is packed and by the door. We can talk expectations once she is in bed tonight, if you can handle this task; I'll show you where you will stay."

I was blown away by this gesture. "Absolutely, car seat?" I asked

He handed me keys. "Take the mini-van; it's going to be your go to car when you're with her. It's the safest car on the market right now."

"Okay." I smiled "Come here Camille, while daddy works we are gonna go shop! Does that sound fun?" The girl cooed back at me "Say bye bye daddy!" I waved the girls hand as I grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

 **Damon's POV**

I went to work on my paperwork, but found it impossible to focus, my thoughts drifted to Elena; she was the most gorgeous woman to ever grace my presence. I was the luckiest dad of all she was my daughter's nanny. There was something about her though; something mysterious. I liked it. She was alone in the world; I mean why else would you take a live in nanny position. I love my daughter more than anything, but I have to go back to work, if I don't we won't have anywhere to live. Things are getting harder to pay for. I almost didn't make rent this month, if it wasn't for Stefan, my brother, I wouldn't have my apartment still.

My phone alarm when off notifying me it was time for the meeting. I hurried out of my home office and into my car; the drive to the office was about 15 minutes. When I got there I noticed Stefan's car there as well. "Brother." I said walking in my office

"Long time no see." He teased me "Nice to see you back at the office, Damon."

"Nice to be back, but I have to be honest I miss Cami, so much." I told him

"How is the new nanny working out?" Stefan asked

"She just started today, at the moment they are at Macy's in the mall." I said using the nanny cam installed on her stroller

"You clearly trust her a lot." Stefan rolled his eyes at me

"Do you remember what Katherine did?"

"Damon, that's different." Stefan said

"It wasn't, she gave me full custody and then she tried to kidnap her." I told him

"Cami is her daughter." Stefan said

"I don't care, she abandoned her, I didn't even know about her until she left her at my door."

"Damon," Stefan started

"I know you love her brother, and that's fine, but this is my daughter we are talking about. She is my world, keep Kat away from us." I interrupted him

"Understood." He sighed

 **Back at the Apartment**

I saw Elena quietly come out of Cami's room in her pajamas. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorter shorts. "You are great with her." I commented

"Oh," she gasped. I had startled her "Thank you." Her face flushed red

"So, you think you'd like the job?" I asked her

"I really would, thank you for the clothes today...it means a lot." She said grabbing a blanket from the chair across from me and sitting down

"I can start a fire if you'd like?" I offered

"No, no. I'm fine." She shivered

I got up and threw some wood in the fire place and started it. Once it was going I sat across from her. "So, my expectations are few, but I have some very important ones. Understand?" I asked. She nodded and sipped her tea "I don't mind you having the occasional drink, I myself do, but never when my daughter is in your care, I don't do the whole random strangers in my home, take it elsewhere if the situation arises. I need updates if you are to be taking Cami somewhere; I need to know if anything were to happen at any time or place. She will be starting a lot more solid foods soon I'd prefer it to be homemade, I will do this most likely but in a pinch I'll need you too; but my most important rule is if a woman named Katherine or Kat ever comes here she is not allowed in this house, the doorman knows very well not to let her up here, but on the off chance she does come up, she is not allowed anywhere near Cami, understood?"

"Am I allowed to ask, who is she?" Elena tentatively asked

"She's her mother." I told her

"Understood." She whispered

"Now, I want to learn about this person taking care of my child." I said to her

"Well there's not much to tell, my parents have passed away, my brother left me to go to Paris...My husband...well ex-husband stole my money and my house...I'm alone in the world." Words spilled from her mouth

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…." She started to get up to leave the room

"Elena wait." I gently grabbed her arm "Where have you been living?" I asked her

"Here and there. Hotels, sometimes the occasional guy will take me to his place; they get to drunk to do anything so I just crash on their couch until morning then run." She admitted

"Was there no one to help you? "I asked her

"After my parents died there was no one…When my husband found out I inherited money from my parents he suggested I put in in our joint account, I told him I didn't want to do that I wanted to put it away for our kids college savings one day, and he got angry and…" she stopped "He got angry and that was it." she shivered

"Elena, did he hurt you?" I asked carefully

"He's gone now...that's what important." she said. The baby monitor attached to her hip started to make noise. "Cami's awake, I'll go put her down again." she said

"I can get her, you should go get settled, I'm sure you have clothes to put away." I told her gently taking the baby monitor from her hand

"Are you sure? This is why I'm here." She asked concerned

"Elena, relax. I miss my daughter." I smiled at her

"If you are sure, you can bring the monitor in before you go to bed if you want." she told me scurrying off to her room

 **Elena's POV**

I had the room next to Camille's and I heard Damon inside. I didn't mean to be nosey, but there's something different about this man. I opened the door just an inch to hear them "There's my pretty girl." you could hear the smile in his voice "Daddy missed you so much today. I wish I could stay home with you always."

I heard him sit down in the rocking chair. "Do you like Elena?"

My breath hitched in my throat. She had shared too much with him this evening, when you look into those blue pearls...he makes you feel safe, like you can tell him anything and everything. "Goodnight Princess. Daddy loves you so much." I heard him kiss her and get up to leave the room. I scurried away from my door making myself look busy.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I whispered

"Cami is asleep, I'll keep her monitor, and she doesn't typically wake in the night. Goodnight Elena." the way my name rolled off his lips gave me chills

"Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled

"It's Damon." he smirked as he shut my door

I fell backwards on my bed. This was defiantly going to be an interesting place to work.

 **The Next Morning**

I awoke to the sun streaming through the crack in the curtains. The clock read 7 o'clock; I stood to my feet and opened the curtains wide. I threw my robe on and went to check on Cami. I quietly went into her room to see the sweetest sight. Mr. Salvatore was sitting with her in the rocking chair. "Sorry." I mouthed trying to sneak out

"Good morning, Elena." he smiled

"Good Morning, Mr...I mean Damon." I walked over

"This is my favorite thing about being a dad." he confided in me while staring at his daughter's delicate features "These times, in the quiet I can just sit and think about nothing except how I got lucky enough to have her."

"You are lucky. She an amazing baby;" I commented

"If you'd like to go get ready, I'll make breakfast for us." he said carefully laying Cami back in her crib

"I can do that." I told him

"I enjoy cooking, I don't mind." he smiled at me...he was irresistible when he smiled like that...

I felt my face flush, "Okay, I promise I'll be quick." I hurried off to get in the shower

He is your boss Elena! I thought to myself as I showered. Nothing can happen between you. They aren't your family. You don't have a family. You have to stay away from him.

I kept telling myself these things, yet somehow ended up in _his_ kitchen, holding _his_ daughter, helping _him_ cook…

"What are your plans today, Damon?" I inquired

"I work until 4 today, and then I have a meeting with my lawyer."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked him

"Of course." he said

"What happened to her mother? Why can't she see her?" I knew I was risking a lot asking that question

"The story of Katherine...that's one for dinner. Not breakfast." he smirked smugly like he'd won something

"Does this mean you're asking me to have dinner with you Mr. Salvatore? How inappropriate." I teased him

"How much more inappropriate can it get, I mean you already live here." he joined my playful banter

We talked and laughed before he said he needed to head off to work. "Bye daddy! Have a good day!"

He smiled at us as he walked out the door. "What do we do now baby girl?"

She gave a gummy smile.

This beautiful little girl and I had all day, heck years to spend together if he needs me that long. It's been less than 48 hours and I was in love with this little baby girl.

 **Damon's POV**

I got home early in the evening, and began to cook dinner while Elena was putting Cami down. I heard the door open and Elena come down to the kitchen. "So...someone stopped by today." She casually said

Do you know who it was?" I asked nervous

"Your brother is very kind." Elena said "He dropped this off for you." She handed me a large wad of cash.

"Damon...that money you gave me...did you really have it to give?" She asked

"I borrowed money from Stefan to make rent this month...after Cami came into my life I had to take a lot of time off work...paying bills has gotten harder, I just wanted you to have what you needed to be here, and help me so I can get my life back together. I need help but can't afford it yet...He's just helping me."

"Damon, I'll return the clothes...I don't want to be the reason you lose your apartment, or heat, lights whatever it is." She said

"Elena, we are here to help each other. I told Stef that I gave you some money and he helped me out a little more this month."

We sat down to eat dinner and she spoke up again. "Is this the part where you tell me about Katherine?"

"A story not many know, but you being responsible for our daughter...you have a right to know." I sighed "Kat and I met junior year of college. I knew then that she was the love of my life. We got married within a year of meeting. We moved into a small house after we graduated, things were amazing, we were so happy and in love." I sighed "I started at my father's company with Stefan, Stefan asked our father for a day off and I decided to go over to his place and check in on him, and I needed a file he had taken home. I walked in and heard him in the bedroom with a woman, I tried to get out quickly, but before I could Katherine came running out in a robe. She was shocked to see me." I hung my head

"Damon...I'm so sorry." Elena placed her hand over mine

"Don't be…that's only the beginning." He sighed "I went home that night to our house alone. I was torn in two. I wondered what I did wrong. Why was he better than me? I threw things, I drank, and I cried…I was totally broken. After about six hours of this, she came home." Elena let out a small gasp "I was so angry with her…I almost worried for both our safety, yet I pulled it together enough to talk to her. She sat down with me after a pot or two of coffee."

I saw a small smile break across her face. "What?" I asked "My heart wrenching story is funny?"

"No. I just…I can see you drinking a full pot of coffee trying to sober up." She giggled. It was a beautiful sound.

"Anyway." I smiled at her "Katherine and I sat down and she told me that it was just one time, a moment of weakness…she begged me and begged me to forgive her…and I did." I shook my head "One of my greatest regrets…"

"Months when by and we began to get back to where we were, we even went to couples therapy. I was starting to believe this marriage would work and then…Tuesday, December 6th…I was served with Divorce papers…She told me in a letter that 'It's Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.'" I didn't realize I was crying until Elena took her thumb and gently wiped it away

"I'm sorry…" I cleared my throat and stood up walking to the sink looking out the window.

"Damon…" she put her hand on my lower back "Don't be. Why would she do that to you?" she wasn't really asking me "What about Cami?"

"8 Months after the divorce finalized Cami was on my doorstep with a note." I opened the drawer known as the 'junk drawer' I pulled out a letter and handed it to Elena

She looked horrified as she read it. "And attached were the custody papers?" she assumed

"Yes. And since then she's tried to kidnap her." He told me

"Damon…I am so sorry." She put her arms around me pulling me in for a hug. I melted into her; I inhaled her strawberry scented shampoo as I rested my head on hers

"Elena." I said keeping her in my arms

"Yes."

"If you ever want to talk about what happened…I'll be here for you." At this she pulled back

"Nothing…Nothing happened. No one can ever know." She said fearful and ran from the room

 **A/N: And… This has officially been the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, if you would like me to continue PLEASE let me know.**

 **Later y'all!**


	2. Somthing Different

**Damon's POV**

Since I told her about Katherine…offered to help her, she's been avoiding me. We hardly see each other, it's only in passing. I messed up, but she's been hurt and I want her to feel safe. I don't want her to think I'm going to hurt her; I won't approach her, or corner her in. When she's ready she'll…

My thoughts were interrupted by her ringtone. "Damon!" her voice urgent

"Elena?" I tried to remain calm. "What's going on?" Panic clear in my voice

"She…I was…" she was sobbing "I couldn't stop her!" she cried

"Elena I need you to calm down and tell me what the heck is going on?" I slammed my fist on my desk

"Katherine took Cami…I chased her for over a mile begging for her to bring her back…she tried to hit me with her car. I'm at the hospital…I called the police."

"I'm on my way." I hung the phone up "Stefan!" I screamed down the hallway

"Yeah?" he popped his head out of his office "You have an hour to find your wife. If I find her first she's dead."

"What…what happened?"

"She took Cami from Elena, and then tried to run Elena over. Find her. NOW!" I yelled at him running out to my car

I heard Stefan say as I left. "Not again Kat…"

 **Stefan's POV**

I got to the cabin and found my crying wife with a crying Cami in her arms. "Shh it's momma." She cooed

"Kat…" I sighed

"Stefan…she's my daughter. I need you to understand." She begged me

"You're scaring her Kat. Look at her the girl is petrified." I told her taking Cami out of her arms

"Damon is never going to let me near her is he?" she looked at me tears in her eyes

"Katherine…you betrayed him…we betrayed him. He barely trusts me. You can't expect it to be instantly. Unfortunately you'll never be known as her mother I can guarantee that."

"He's in love with that Elena girl isn't he?"

"She just started working for him. I don't think they are in love. I think they are challenging one another. He needs someone to love him _**and**_ Camille. You don't Kat." I kissed my wife's head

"I hurt her…she tried to stop me Stefan. I almost hit her. I would've if I hadn't thought about losing you. He's going to have me arrested isn't he?"

"I don't know honey. We need to get Cami to the hospital though." I helped my wife to her feet

"Why?"

"Damon's there with Elena. She has a broken arm and something else."

"She's gonna press charges…I'm sorry Stefan!" she cried "I haven't been taking my medicine either…"

"It's time to go Kat…" I sighed feeling defeated

 **Damon's POV**

I found Elena's room and rushed in. She was laying in the hospital bed sobbing. "Elena?"

"I'm so sorry Damon. I tried to get her. I did." She sobbed

"Elena stop. Cami is okay. Stefan is on his way here with her. Katherine was at the cabin with her."

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. I came closer to the bed and she let out a scream. "Don't hit me!" she put her good arm up to block her face

"Sir, mind if we have a word?" the doctor said peeking in

"Of course." I walked out of the room wondering what had just happened

"What's your relation to Miss. Gilbert?"

"She works for me. She's my daughter's nanny."

"How long has she worked for you?"

"Less than 48 hours."

"Okay…are you aware of anyone who might have hurt her in the past?"

"She hasn't told me much…but I think her ex-husband was abusive…"

"That's consist with what her x-rays show." He sighed "She's been someone's personal punching bag for years."

"How bad is it?"

"She has over 100 remodeled fractures. She's broken ribs, both arms, her left leg…she has fractures consist with being thrown down the stairs on more than one occasion…" **(If this is wrong or unrealistic I'm sorry I am NOT a doctor and not planning to be one so I'm sorry)**

"No…" I mumbled

"She needs help." The man sighed

I walked back into Elena's room and she was asleep. "We sedated her." The nurse gave me a sad smile

"Thank you…I'll just stay with her if that's okay."

"That's fine." She smiled

 **A while later**

"Damon." I turned to see Stefan with my daughter in his arms

"Cami!" I smiled taking her from him

"How is she?" Stefan asked referring to Elena who was still asleep in the hospital bed.

"Not okay. Not at all." I told my brother

"Is she going to press charges?" he asked defeat in his tone

"I don't know Stefan, what was going through Katherine's head? I still don't know if _I_ am going to press charges."

"She stopped taking her medicine…we were on the road to recovery and now this…I checked her into the psychiatric ward…I let the cops know, if you chose to press charges she can plead insanity and be locked away in the nuthouse…"

"Damon…" I heard her broken voice whisper

"Elena…" I rushed to her side "Cami's here and she's perfectly okay."

"He's here…" she whispered then was out cold

 **Unknown POV**

A watched from my spot outside her hospital room, new little family she has…disappointing. She never should've run. She doesn't even know what's coming to her. "Doctor?" the nurse caught my attention "Here's the Gilbert file." She smiled

I kindly returned it and waited to make my rounds until visiting hours were over and all her little friends were gone. I walked in and she was awake. "Elena…" I smiled

"Get out of here. I'll call the police." She commented her voice fearful

"They can't help, you know how respected I am in this community." I laughed

"Please…I gave you everything you asked for…" she pleaded

"You are still my wife Elena. I own you." I leaned over her and kissed her cheeks

"Get out of here. You and I are finished!" She spat in my face

I raised my hand and slapped her hard across the face. Blood dripped from her lip. "They will find the truth. Don't think they won't." She called after me as I left the room

I laughed and finished my rounds. She's delirious if she thinks anyone will believe her.

 **Damon's POV**

It was 3:47 when I heard my phone ring. It was Elena. "Hello." I groggily answered

"Come get me. Come get me now." She whispered

"Elena…what's wrong?"

"He threatened me…I need you Damon…I need your help." She sobbed quietly into the phone

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Hurry…" she cried

 ***10 Minutes Later***

I helped Elena out of the hospital bed and we walked out of her room. The nurse's station was empty as what the rest of the hospital. I told the nurses there was a girl screaming her head off in the next hallway over.

"We have to hurry." I whispered

She picked up her pace. "Who's with Cami?"

"Stefan." I helped her into the car

"I'm sorry I caused all of this…" she said when we were a safe distance from the hospital "Wait…where are we going? The apartment is that way."

"Stefan and Cami aren't at the apartment…" he sighed

"Where are they?" She asked

"When I got the call I had all of your stuff moved to a safe home…I was worried Katherine would try something, so I moved all of our stuff; but it looks like we have something new to be hiding from."

"Damon…pull over." She whispered

I didn't ask questions just did as I was asked.

 **Elena's POV**

"We were 16, young and in love. I thought he was my whole world. When we were 18 he asked me to marry him. Of Course I said yes, I moved into his apartment and didn't listen to my parents begging me to come back home, to dump him." I sighed

"Elena…you don't have to…" I interrupted him

"Yes…I do." I told him "I thought he was my forever, my everything. To me he walked on water. We got married when I found out…" there was a lump in my throat. I could feel the tears on my cheeks now. Damon took my hand letting me know he was here for me "I was pregnant…" I whispered

"Oh Elena…" he could see where this was headed

"We married and we were so excited to have a baby. He wanted a little girl, that's what he told me every day. 'I want a girl, baby' 'It has to be a girl.' Every day." I sighed recalling the memory of my lost child

"Elena…we can finish this later." Damon told me acknowledge the tears on my cheeks by gently wiping them away

"No…I want you to know everything. He's dangerous." My voice shook with fear

Damon tightened his grip on my hand. "I'm here." He whispered

"You won't be for long." I silently muttered "We weren't going to find out the gender, I wanted it to be a surprise. At this point no one knew about the baby…I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. He told me it was because I was his and his alone. I was so in love I didn't see what was really going on. I had a home birth, he's a doctor so it was safe and so was my baby." She whispered

"My son…Nathan." I sobbed quietly "He was the perfect baby. I was upstairs in our house, and my husband was standing at the stairs waiting for us. We were going to go tell our families about the baby. He was only a week old Damon!" I sobbed

Damon gently pulled me into his embrace. "He threw you down the stairs with Nathan didn't he?"

"How did you know?" I sniffed pulling back

"The doctor and I had a conversation before I left, about previous injures…" he told me

"I lost everything that day…" I whispered "From that day on he beat me, shoved me around…hurt me. I had burns from his cigarettes, scars now. He killed me and Nathan that day."

"Elena…I am so sorry…" Damon told me. I looked into those blue orbs of his. I saw how much he cares for me. I wanted to pull him close and kiss him…but he'd think I was emotionally unstable.

"I miss him with every breath." I told him pulling my wallet from my purse. "This is the only photo I have of him."

It was a picture of me in the bed holding my son to my chest. He was wrapped in a blue knitted blanket with a matching blue hat on. "He's perfect Elena."

"I wish I was able to hold him one last time." I sighed

"And you chose to come work with kids again?"

"I thought it would help me heal…but my heart aches every time Cami cries, or reaches for me or anything really. But I love her; I can't imagine leaving her…unless you want me to go. I will."

"Who is your husband?"

"His name is…"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. I've known who it was since the beginning of the chapter, do you know how hard it is to not just type who it is!? Hahaha**

 **Review, show some loveeee!**

 **Later y'all!**


	3. It's Not Good

**Damon's POV**

When she told me I couldn't believe it…I knew she was too scared to lie to me so it had to be true. Tyler Lockwood…the most respected doctor in all of Mystic Falls…He delivered Cami.

"Damon?" I heard her whispered as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"I can't pick Cami up and I need help." She informed me

"I'll take care of her; you just need to focus on healing." I told her

"No, this is my job; I have to do my job…" Elena became frustrated

"Elena…this is me." I carefully took her hand in mine "You don't have to worry about this right now. I'm here."

"I barley know you. You don't owe me anything. You need a different person caring for your daughter. Someone with less baggage." Elena looked away her bruised face hiding from me

"Elena…you're different than anyone I've ever met in my life. You're important to me. I'll do anything to protect you."

"Damon…stop you need to worry about Cami and you're family. I should leave." She pulled away

She ran towards the front door, she opened it that's when I heard a scream. I raced to the door and there stood Doctor Lockwood pulling Elena out of the house by her hair. "Let her go." I lunged at him

"Damon stop!" Elena begged tears freely coming from her eyes

"She's my wife. Not yours." Tyler scowled shoving me to the ground

"Please Tyler. Don't hurt them. I'll…I'll do anything." The fear in Elena's eyes was evident. She was petrified.

"That's what I like to hear." Tyler yanked her by the hair onto the hard concrete. Tyler forcefully landed on top of her. "You're mine. Here and now."

"Tyler…please no." Elena whispered as two men came from the corner and began to beat me "He did nothing wrong!" she begged "He has a child. Please don't do this!"

"A girl. Our girl." Tyler growled "The one I wanted from the beginning you SLUT!"

"No. No! She's not mine! Tyler I swear. I've been loyal to you and you alone. It's always been you." She cried

I remained silent. I could hear my daughter inside crying. "Please…she needs me." I whispered brokenly

"Let him go. I have what I came for." He smiled evil in his eyes

 **Elena's POV**

It was damp and cold. I wanted out of here. I wanted out. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. This is where I am going to die. The ropes burned against my wrists; they had been soaked in something. I don't know what but my skin feels as though it's on fire. I heard the clink of his boots coming down the long hallway. No…No. I tucked myself tighter into the corner that I was in hoping…praying that he would leave. "Elena..." he hissed "Time to have some fun."

Whatever it was it wouldn't be fun. "What is your goal Tyler? What do you want with me?" I whispered broken

"I want my little girl. It's never been about you. I want a daughter."

"Why me though?"

"You're beautiful." His cold fingers brushed hair from my face

"Don't touch me." I hissed

A hard slap. I could feel the blood running down my face. My lip was busted open…no surprise there.

"Tyler…please. Why me?" I pleaded with him knowing there was no hope for me

"Elena, I can do what I want with you by law. You're bound to me."

"I want out Tyler. Please. You don't love me!" I cried

"You're never getting out." He hissed leaving me alone in the basement

I was alone. Even worse. I was trapped. I want his warm arms around me, telling me I could trust him. Why hadn't I sooner, maybe I wouldn't be here?

 **Damon's POV**

I called Liz just moments after picking up my infant daughter to quiet her cries. "Damon what happened?" she had said to me. I explained the whole thing and was shocked.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked after calling the hundredth time.

"No Damon. They aren't at either of their houses. We are looking everywhere, anyone that might be in contact with him. The hospital is on alert. We will find her." Liz told me

"Liz please. We need her here, Camille won't go down, she just keeps crying for Elena."

"Call Care, she is great with babies." Liz offered

"I'll give it a try." I sighed hanging up

"Caroline Forbs!" Perky answered

"Barbie." I greeted

"What do you want, Damon?" Her tone annoyed

"I need help, can you please come? I can text you the address." Reluctantly she agreed

A while later Caroline appeared at my door. "Help…" I brokenly whispered handing her a still screaming Camille

"Shhhhh, hush little baby don't say a word," Camille's screams intensified. "Wena! Wena! Wena!"

After a while Cami finally fell asleep. Not willingly though.

"Who is Wena?" Caroline whispered plopping on the couch next to me

"Elena, she's….She's Cami's nanny." I sighed missing Elena.

"She's not just Cami's nanny…is she?" Caroline asked me

"No, well yes, but no. There's something about her that…I want her to be more than just her nanny, from the second she walked through that door she was…she was Cami's mom."

"You feel something for her Damon." Caroline said

"Care I…"

"Don't…we've both moved on with our lives Damon…its okay." She put her hand over my own

"I miss her…" I whispered

"I do too. We will never forget her Damon. She was our daughter."

"If I had just been paying attention, she wanted me to play…that is all she wanted." I sobbed

"Damon…It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that the door was broken, you didn't know she could get outside."

"I watched him hit her…" I put my head in my hands and cried

Caroline wrapped her arms around me. "He was going too fast, Nik couldn't have stopped."

"She was only 6…"

"I know…Damon the divorce wasn't your fault, I know you think it was. I just don't think we could've moved on and been happy without her. Nik and I have found peace. You need to as well." She kissed me softly

There was a sudden knock on the door. I ran to it. Liz was on the other side, "Did you find her?" Caroline asked

"Yes…" Liz sighed "Damon, I have to warn you. It's not good."

"Is she hurt?"

"Damon, I'll stay with Cami. Go." Caroline her hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Care…thank you." I hugged her tightly "I will always love you, I'm sorry."

"Go, she needs you." I hurried to Liz's car.

We drove to the hospital in silence. I don't know what to prepare for. How is she going to look? Is she going to be happy to see me? Is she going to be angry because I didn't fight harder to save her?

 **A/N: Find out what happens next by reviewing!**


	4. Past Revealed

**Elena's POV**

My eyes were swollen shut. My body felt limp. I didn't know where I was. All around me there was beeping. Lots of beeping. I hear small whispers. They are so far away. _"Oh my gosh…Elena…"_ It's a man's voice. I try to open my eyes. To speak, but nothing happens. I will my body to move, to communicate with someone, but am struck down by the reality that it's not happening. I can feel someone touching my hand. It must be whoever I heard. _"Cami's okay, Elena. They arrested him; he'll never hurt you again."_

The beeping is getting faster. "Dddddd." I hear myself mumble. _"HELP! I NEED HELP IN HERE!"_

 **Damon's POV**

Nurses and Doctors rushed in and out, never telling me what was going on. I'm not family they pointed out ever so clearly. I needed to know what was going on…she was hurt…Elena was hurt. I felt pain as did she I am sure.

"Mr. Salvatore?" A doctor walked up to me

"Yes." I bounced out of my chair anxious to know what is going on

"She is awake and asking for you. Typically we don't allow anyone but family…however Ms. Gilbert doesn't have a family and I was her family's doctor at one point so I am well aware of the circumstances." Dr. Fell told me

I went in. "Elena…" I sighed relived. She was sitting up awake and alert.

"Damon, is Cami okay?" She asked

"She's fine. Don't worry about it. I need to worry about you." I sighed sitting next to her bed

"What…what happened?"

"I…I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?" I asked carefully

"The basement. Being trapped with Tyler." She told me "He…He was trying to…" her words drifted off as tears rolled down her face "I don't want to have his baby…I can't…"

"Shh. It's okay Elena."

"No…No…" she sobbed

 **6 Weeks Later**

 **Elena's POV**

"Good Morning Cami." I kissed the little girl who resembled Damon so much

"Wena." She hugged my neck

"Good morning girls." Damon smiled as we walked into the kitchen of the newly built house

"Da!" Cami reached for him. Damon willingly took her into his arms.

"I'll start breakfast." I told him

"Actually we are going out. I need to talk to you." Those were the words I had been dreading. He wants me to leave.

"Oh." I whispered trying to keep a smile on my face, as to not let my emotions run over.

"Caroline should be here anytime." Just then the door opened "Damon!" A woman called out.

"Kitchen." He called back

"There's my sweet girl. Come to Auntie Caroline." She took Cami and kissed Damon's cheek. I felt jealously rise within me. I pushed it down and reminded myself that he wants to fire me anyway.

"Let's go. We will be back in a while." Damon told the woman

He drove us to a small diner and we seated ourselves. "What's going on Damon?"

"I have to tell you a story…Elena I don't want you as Cami's nanny anymore." He stated

"I knew it." I stood up to leave and he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my seat.

"I don't want you to be her nanny because I want to go on a date with you. There's something special about you Elena Gilbert and I can't get you out of my head. However, if you accept my invitation you need to know everything about me and my past." He explained to me

I sat back and looked at him. "I'm listening."

"Cami isn't my only child." He looked up at me looking for my reaction "I had another little girl; I had a wife, a perfect family. We got married just out of school we were young 22, in love. She was the light of my whole world. We found out just a few weeks after the wedding that she was pregnant, nothing could've made us happier." He paused looking for the words "We had a little girl; her name was Grace, spitting image of her mother." The tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He coughed trying to gather himself. "This is really hard."

"Take your time." I told him placing my hand over his.

"Thank you." He whispered. He took a deep breath and continued "She was an angel. At the time I didn't work as much, so I spent most of my days at home caring for her while my wife pursued her career, it wasn't normal but it was perfect for us. She got to be a mother and have a successful career, when I had to start working more hours we hired a nanny, I was home some days, but we wanted someone to be there in case. When she was 6…it was 3 days after her birthday. The day of her party she wanted me to play so badly. Nik…her nanny was running late, I told her daddy had to work." He stopped unable to control the tears that were now freely flowing down his face. His voice broke as he spoke. "I'm- I'm sorry."

I move to the other side of the booth and wrapped my arms around him. "You don't have to tell me Damon. I don't need to know."

"No…You deserve to know." He whispered as he blubbered

"Whenever you're ready."

"Nik was running late, I told Grace to play in the living room so I could get some work done in my office. I could hear her playing, I was listening to her. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. My office phone rang and I answered it, it was an important client so I shut my door…That's when I heard the tires squeal and my wife scream. I dropped the phone and ran to the living room, Grace was gone and the front door was wide open. Nik was going too fast because he was running late and…the latch on the door was broken…If I had just played with her…"

"Oh gosh Damon…" I held him while we cried "What…what happened to your wife?"

"She told me that it wasn't my fault…the door was broken and I couldn't have known Grace would get out. We divorced a year later. She told me that wasn't my fault either."

"Losing a child can tear you apart." I told him "I understand."

"Caroline and I still care for one another, but we will never be together. Caroline watches Cami on the off occasion. That's who's watching her now. She told him I have to heal from Grace's death…but I can't. It's been 3 years…"

"Damon…It's okay." I told him gripping his hand tightly. "Does Caroline know about…this?" I asked not wanting to call us and us just yet

"She told me to go for it…her mom is the sheriff, who found you, when you went missing I called for help with Cami. We talked and she told me it was okay."

"Damon…I would love to go on a date with you. It takes someone special to tell a story like this before they really know a person."

"You won't regret this Elena." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head

 **A/N: How was this chapter? I felt like Caroline and Damon have always had a special bond and so I wanted to add that in here, without making them a 'couple' because Delena forever.**


	5. Young Love

**Damon's POV**

I was so nervous. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but I couldn't. This was my first real date since Caroline…That's been like 12 years. I struggled to tie my tie. "Dang it!" I mumbled under my breath

"Need help?" Caroline came in my room with Cami on her hip

"I'm a fumbling idiot." I told her "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She chuckled as she set Cami in her playpen and fixed my tie. "Go for it Damon."

"Are you okay that I told Elena about Grace…about us?"

"Damon…I will never forget the years we shared, or our beautiful little girl, but it's time you find happiness with someone else. I am okay, my business is booming and I'm happy. I want the same for you. Cami needs a mother and I think you've chosen a perfect one for her."

"Thank you Caroline. You know I'll always love you right?" I hesitantly asked her

"And I you." She kissed my cheek softly. "You will always be my first love, the father of my child, and my bad boy that my mother hated. You will always be the love of my life. Even if our paths weren't meant to be together."

Cami let out a scream. "Well someone wants attention." Caroline sassed

"Just like you." I teased her

"By the way your date is stunning." She told me.

I hurried downstairs to meet Elena. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her standing by the door. "Is this okay? You didn't tell me the dress code." She worn a flowy orange top with a long white skirt, paired with a black clutch and orange flats.

"You're perfect. I mean you look…I mean…"

"He means you're beautiful." Caroline said bringing Cami downstairs for dinner

"Yeah…what she said."

Elena giggled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I took her arm and led her out of the house. My Blue Camaro was out of retirement and in the driveway. "Wow…" she whispered

I smirked and opened the door for her helping her inside. She hasn't seen anything yet, when Damon Salvatore plans a date he goes all out. I got in the driver's seat and smiled at her. "When are you telling me where we are going?" she asked as we pulled out of the driveway

"When we get there." I smirked keeping my eyes focused on the roads. We drove just outside of Mystic Falls when we stopped in a little town called Belmont Bay. I got out of the car and opened her door giving her my hand to help her out of the car. "Where are we?" she inquired

"A sleepy little town called Belmont Bay; they have the best place to eat here." I told her as we walked over to Karen's Korner.

"Okay…" she hesitated

We walked in and seated ourselves instead of waiting for someone. "Damon, I don't think you're supposed to do that." Elena told me, she was nervous.

"Don't worry, this is my date, next time you can plan it." I teased her

"Next time? Let's see how this time goes." She teased back letting her anxiety fade away

"Is that Dammy Salvatore that just walked in here!?" A woman ran up to our table

"Hey Karrie Ann." I stood and hugged her

"And who is this beauty?" Karrie Ann asked

"This is Elena Gilbert, the only woman crazy enough to go out with me." I told her

"Nice to meet you, darling." Karrie Ann told Elena hugging her

"Oh! Thank you." Elena was taken aback

"Now Dammy tell me, why haven't you come to see me?"

"Now Karrie Ann, I have a lady friend with me, I promise to come out here next week and give you a full update on the happenings, and bring Camille to meet her Aunt Karrie."

"You best. How's Caroline?" She asked knowing no boundaries

"Karrie Ann." I warned

"Fine Fine. I will send Ronda over to take your order." With that Karrie Ann walked off

 **Elena's POV**

"Sorry about that. It's been awhile since I've come out here." Damon apologized

"It's okay. How do they know you so well?"

"They were friends of my mother's; actually my mother co-owned this place and left it to me when she passed." He told me reaching across the table to hold my hand. "I'm so sorry." I told him

"She was sick most of my life, I miss her terribly but I told her she didn't have to fight for me anymore. That I'd be okay. She died 2 days after I married Caroline."

I looked down at the table. "Where's the restroom?"

Damon pointed out where it was and I hurried back there. I was never going to be able to compete with Caroline. She's gorgeous loves Cami and they have so much history. Everyone loves her. I locked myself in the bathroom and stared at my reflection. Look at yourself…gussied up for a man that loves his ex-wife. He will never love you like he loves her. She's got less baggage than you. You have a crazy ex-husband that could come undone at any time. There was a knock. "Elena, are you okay?" It was Damon

I wiped the tears and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry…Just freshening up." I lied

"Hey, what happened?" He asked stopping me when I tried to go back to the table

"Nothing…really."

"Elena…what did I do?" he looked so broken

"I will never compare to her." I whispered

"No…you won't. Because there's no compassion. I want to be with you, Elena, Caroline and I are done…I don't want you to be her, I want to be with you." He told me in an attempt to brush off my insecurity.

We went back to the table and tried to forget my worries. The food was amazing, Damon was right about that. As we left Karrie Ann slipped Damon a piece of paper. I tried to ignore it, but I desperately wanted to know what it said on it.

"Now for part two." Damon smiled at me as we drove back towards Mystic Falls. The roads were windy so Damon kept his eyes focused on the road. We got the top of a hill and he stopped. "Here." He handed me a pair of sneakers

"What is this for?"

"You'll see." He smiled at me changing his own shoes

We got out of the car and started up the hill. We stopped just before a clearing. The sun was almost down. "Do you remember when you told me that there was only one thing in Mystic Falls that you ever wanted?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to see the Falls in the moonlight."

"Yes…" I mumbled not sure what was happening.

"Welcome to the Falls Elena." Damon put his hand on my lower back and led me into the clearing where all you could see for miles were waterfalls, the moonlight reflecting on them.

"Wow…" I whispered

Mystic Falls is a very historic town; they always said that if you came to the falls on a full moon and swam in the water, whoever you swam with you would instantly fall in love with. It was known as the most romantic place in all of Virginia…

"Let's go down to the water." I said starting down the hill

"Anything for you." Damon kissed my head as we walked together

 **A/N: Next Chapter picks up with Damon and Elena's romantic night under the stars. Leave a review telling me what you think.**


	6. The Chase

**Damon's POV**

We made it to the base of the water and Elena slipped her shoes off and put her feet in the sandy bank. She walked toward the water and put her feet in. "That's amazing." She took a deep breath. I walked over and joined her in the water. "I don't know about you…" she sighed "but I'm going for a swim." She stripped down to her undergarments and jumped in the water. I watched her swim to the far end of the water and look back at me. "It feels amazing!" she hollered over

I was kind of taken aback, Elena wasn't typically so bold. "You only live once!" She smiled at me

Oh what the heck. I threw my jacket on the top of Elena's clothes stripped down to my boxers and hoped in the water. I swam over to her and she swam away. "Where are you going?" I called out to her

"What's the fun of a chase if I let you catch me?" She smiled

"You wanna play it that way, I'm game." In high school I was on the swim team, I took off after Elena as fast as I could. I caught her in record time. "Now this must mean I've won the game, what's my prize?"

"What do you want it to be?" She smiled as we rocked in the water

"You…" I growled

"Damon…" she giggled. Clouds have begun to cover the once starry clear sky. Thunder crackled in the distance. "How do you feel?" She shivered looking me in the eyes

"I feel…" Rain began to fall "I feel like I wanna kiss you." I whispered pulling her into my embrace and kissing her long and slow

Thunder got closer and lightening became known in the area. "We should…" she gasped for air pulling away

"Go…" I finished "Cami hate's storms." We swam to the edge and grabbed our clothes and hurried to the car. Once safely in the car we warmed up and headed back to the house.

 **Caroline's POV**

Her cries rang out through the house. "Da- Da…" she whimpered "Wena…" I bounced Cami on my hip hoping to calm her

"Shh, baby they will be home soon." I whispered. I tried to call Damon again however it went straight to voicemail. "Come on…"

I heard the door open and hurried to see Damon and Elena coming in soaking wet. "Da-Da!" Cami reached for him "Wena!"

"Care I'm so sorry we are late." Damon apologized taking Cami in his arms

"It's okay." I sighed "I'm just glad you're okay. You know how I feel about driving and storms. Ever since the Wickery Bridge accident."

"I know. I'm sorry. You can stay here tonight." He gave me a side hug and hurried to put Cami down

"Caroline?" Elena whispered

"Yeah." I acknowledged her

"What did you mean since the Wickery Bridge accident?"

"A few years ago I was driving on a rainy night, and I was crossing Wickery Bridge when another car went off the bridge. It was…it was traumatic. I pulled over to try and help but all I could do was call the ambulance. I couldn't get to them." I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?"

"That…that was my parents' car." She whispered "I always wondered who saw it…I knew someone had to in order to call for help."

"Elena. I am so sorry." I hugged her

"It's alright…On another note, are you certain you're okay with Damon and I?"

"Elena, I love Damon and I want him to be happy. You are the best thing that's come around here in a while; I mean you've met Katherine so…what more is there to say." We laughed

"Do you mind if I go change into something…dry, and then maybe have a cup of tea…or wine?"

"I'd love that; I know where Damon keeps the good stuff, I'll dig it out for us." I winked at her and she raced up the stairs to her room

 **Elena's POV**

I took a quick hot shower and dressed in my jammies. I then headed over to Cami's room. "Please go to sleep baby girl." I heard Damon's pleading voice

"Hey." I whispered peeking in

"Hey…" he sighed. "Want me to give it a shot?" I asked looking at the little girl perked up in her crib

"If you think you'll have better luck than me…"

"Cami, daddy is tired. Will you please lay down for me?" I looked at the little girl laying her down and tucking her in. "Oh, I know what's wrong; you don't have your stuffy." I giggled grabbing it from the changing table and putting it next to her

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Damon and I stuck out of the room. "I'm going to take my leave and go chat with Caroline." I told Damon

"Oh!" Damon exclaimed

"What?" I scoffed

"I just…you seemed so…" He struggled to find the words "worried about her."

"She's a part of your life Damon, if I want to be in your life I have to accept that she is here too. I want this to work." I looked down embarrassed

He smiled and pecked my cheek. "Good night." He whispered heading to his room

"Goodnight Damon."

I walked down the stairs to see Caroline pouring two glasses of wine in front of the fire. "Sorry, Damon needed help with Cami. I mean it is still my job." I grinned taking a seat on the sectional

"That's alright, so I have to know…How was the date tonight?" Caroline asked

"I won't lie to you; it was the most magical night of my life. After all I've been through with Tyler, it was perfect. He took me to this little town, with this little…" she cut me off "Karen's Korner." Caroline smiled swirling her wine

"Yes, they asked about you." I informed her taking a sip of my own glass

"Karrie Ann and I go way back, she was actually the first one to know about my engagement to Damon."

"Well, we ate and then he took me to the Falls. I told him when we first met that I'd always wanted to go but never had the opportunity to and he took me, it was beautiful. We ended up taking a swim, it was perfect." I looked down at the floor suddenly feeling like I'd crossed a line talking to Damon's ex-wife

For a few moments we both just looked at the fire and sipped our wine. "Don't hurt him Elena." Caroline warned

"I never want to." I tried to ease her worry

 **A/N: Please follow and review! This is probably the only story that I've really enjoyed writing in a long time!**


	7. Accident

**Damon's POV**

Things with Elena couldn't get any better. She was perfect in every way. Cami loved her and she loved Cami, I defiantly had strong feelings about her. Today was Elena's day off so Cami and I were home by ourselves. Elena and I had been together now for about 3 weeks. Officially that is. I think Elena told me that her and Caroline were going shopping and to lunch.

They were really getting along and that was really amazing. I heard the gurgles on the baby monitor and got up from the kitchen table where I was currently enjoying a cup of coffee. I walked into my baby girl's room and picked her up out of the crib. "Da-Da." She smiled putting her cubby fingers on my face

"My beautiful girl." I kissed her nose "Wena?" she looked around

"Elena isn't here, she's with Aunt Caroline." I told my daughter

"Wena…" she whimpered

"No love for daddy?" I pouted

"Kisses!" she giggled

I gave her a bath and dressed her, then took her downstairs for a bottle. I Put her in her high chair and handed the bottle over. "What do you say to a trip to the park when breakfast is over?"

The baby just looked at me and continued her bottle. Once she was done I packed a picnic and the diaper bag and we loaded in the mini-van. I turned on the radio on and listened to it. The low hum of the radio was enough to allow my mind to wander off. Stefan called last week and told me the news, Katherine wanted a divorce and was leaving for a rehab center in Paris. Stefan said he knew this was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. Katherine owned their house and decided to sell and Stefan was out on the street until he could find a reasonable apartment.

I needed to talk to Elena about letting him stay with us. I know it's my house and my brother but I care about her, and if she's not comfortable then it will not work out. She's Cami's nanny and we need her.

The phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced at the caller ID it was Elena. "Hey." I smiled answering the phone

 _"Damon." Her tone worried me_

"Is everything okay Elena?" I immediately asked

 _"I'm not sure…we…we are at the ER. There was an accident. I'm okay, but I'm worried about Caroline…I'm not family they won't tell me anything and I can't get ahold of Liz. Can you come?"_

"I've already turned the car around. I'm about 8 minutes away." I told her my heart racing

 _"Damon…" she whispered "I don't know how this happened."_

"Elena it's okay. Just let me get there." I told her the hospital coming into view

We hung up and I pulled in to the parking lot quickly parking and running to the ER with Cami in my arms. "I'm looking for Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes-Salvatore." I told the woman at the desk

"Damon!" I heard my angel's voice. I pulled her into my arms. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm and walked with a slight limp. Her head was bandaged as well, but she assured me that it was nothing.

"Caroline Forbes-Salvatore is in room 106; you can go see her now." The nurse told me once I gave her my relation. "I'll be right back Elena, will you watch Cami?"

"Of course." She told me taking Camille

I walked into Caroline's room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine. Don't worry. My car's done for but I'm okay, how's Elena?"

"She's a little banged up but she's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I have a broken ankle and a gash on the side of my head, a small concussion but I'm really oaky." She soothed me

"When Elena called me all I saw was losing you like I lost Grace."

"Nope, you're stuck with me…however my mom is out of town and I don't think I'll be able to get around my apartment…can I borrow you're guest room for a few days until my mom gets back?"

"Of course." I hugged her gently "I'm just so grateful you guys weren't seriously hurt."

 **Elena's POV**

We got back to the house and I got out of the car unhooking Camille from her seat and taking her in my arms while Damon helped Caroline in. "Just you and me baby girl." I whispered

I shouldn't feel jealous because I know how things are, but I couldn't help but feel a little…under concerned about. I know I was the one who called Damon and was worried about Care, but what about me? I walked inside limping on my right leg, the ER tightly wrapped it but it was still throbbing. I noticed that by the time I made it in the house Damon and Caroline were out of sight. I hobbled up the stairs to Cami's room and laid her down, it was past her naptime. _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _And if that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark._

 _Mama's gonna to buy you and horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_."

I never intentionally called myself mama, but it was just an old lullaby, I didn't figure it hurt. Cami quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep. There was an old cot in her bedroom for sleepless nights, I curled up on it and let myself drift.

"Elena." I heard him whisper. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to talk. "I know you're awake, I want to talk."

I rolled over to face him. My eyes watery, and my heart heavy. "Let's go into the other room." He helped me up and supported my right side.

We went into Damon's bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. I'd never been in here, this was dangerous territory. "Do you remember Stefan?" he asked me

"You're brother right? He's married to Katherine." I stated

"Well, the thing is Katherine and him are no longer married they made it official today…and he needs a place to stay for a while. I want to make sure that if I offer him to stay here that you are comfortable with that. This is your home as much as it is mine." Damon put his hand in mine

"Damon, thank you for wanting my permission but it's your overall decision. I'm fine with whatever you choose." I told him refusing to meet his eyes

"Elena, is this about Caroline again?" he seemed flustered

"I don't know. I just think I need a night out just you and me, it's been a long week." He sighed and shook his head "Elena what's going on?"

"I've been having nightmares." I muttered

"About?"

"About what happened with Tyler…it's all coming back. I don't know if it's because I'm finally happy, or what but I'm not sleeping, I'm terrified of him Damon. I'm terrified that he'll hurt you and Cami."

"Elena, you are safe with us. I promise." He pulled me into his arms

"You shouldn't have to protect me." I sighed

"I want to." Damon breathed into my hair

 **A/N: So a little drama this chapter nothing to bad. Wanting to show some happy Delena moments have a GREAT Delena moment planned. Just wait and see.**


	8. Birthdays

**Elena's POV  
** Today is Cami's birthday. She is a year old; we planned a small little party for her. Damon and I had been dating for about 4 months now. Stefan was living with us and Caroline was staying here after her apartment complex went up in flames. "Stefan, can you grab me that icing out of the freezer?" I asked Cami's uncle

He nodded and handed it over to me grabbing the chocolate dots out as well. "Do you have enough or do I need to whip up some more?"

"I think it'll be perfect as long as I don't screw up…again." I muttered annoyed

"Hey the first one wasn't your fault, it was Damon's…he distracted you." Stefan glanced over at Damon at the table with Cami

"But did you not enjoy making out on the counter?" Damon countered

"I will not answer that." I delivered

We worked with quiet chatter until the cakes were decorated and ready for this evening's event. Caroline and Stefan went out birthday shopping for the little girl. Leaving Damon and I home with a napping Cami. "It's so quiet." I smiled looking at him

"It's nice having no one else here; we've been overpopulated the last 4 months."

"We've enjoyed it though. Hey, do you think your brother and Caroline have something going on?" I hesitantly asked

"I do." He smiled "I'm glad; I know Stefan will treat her right. I want her to be happy…I'm happy."

Just then we heard the door open and Stefan and Caroline laughing. "What's so funny?" I turned to look at them

"Just happy." Caroline smiled

"Hey I know you just got back but I forgot to pick up milk at the store. You want to come?" I inquired to Caroline

"Absolutely. I need girl time." She smiled

"No drinking while we are gone." I looked at Damon and Stefan

"I won't I swear, I won't make any promises for Stef though." Damon assured me

We got in the car and headed to the store. "What's up with you and Stefan?" I got straight to the point

"That obvious?" she looked down "Does Damon know?"

"He does, and he thinks there's no one better for you." I eased her worry

"I don't want him to think I just traded brothers…I really do love Damon. He has you and there's no one better for him, you will be perfect together. You are perfect together."

"You and Stefan are perfect together as well." I smiled

"You didn't really forget the milk did you?" Caroline chuckled when I responded with a big no.

We drove back to the house just in time for Cami to be awake. "Happy Birthday Cami!" I took the little girl out of Damon's arms

"Daddy loves you so much baby." Damon kissed her

"Mama." She hugged me

I felt as if time stopped. I didn't know what to say or do. I handed her to Damon and walked into the kitchen; I leaned against the sink and took deep breaths. I didn't know how Damon felt about that…or if he even wanted that. We'd only been together a few months. There wasn't even talk of the future yet, I don't know anything. "Elena." It was Damon "Are you okay?"

"The better question is are you?" I whispered letting the tears fall

"Elena, why are you crying?" Damon came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his embrace

"I'm not her mother and we…we've never talked about that."

"You've been her mother since you walked in the door." He shushed my tears

"What if we don't work out?" I scolded myself for even asking

"What if I get hit by a bus tomorrow?" He asked. I turned to face him and by the look on my face he chucked, "Now enough crazy talk."

I leaned into him and hugged him tight. He leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. "You're amazing."

I did not respond just walked into the living room where Caroline and Stefan were entertaining the birthday girl. We watched from afar for a moment, just enjoying the moment. "Do you think that will be them in the not so distance future?"

"Caroline was never one to wait for what she wants, Stefan either." Damon watched them intently

"She's getting so big Damon." I groaned "She won't need a nanny forever."

"You're not going anywhere." He informed me

I snickered and went to the couch to join the family. "Hey Birthday girl, ready for cake?"

"Cake! Cake!" Cami squealed. We took her into the decorated dining room and put her in her high chair. We brought the cake out to her and allowed her to smash into it, blowing her candle out first of course. Unlike some babies Cami got really into it and completely destroyed that cake. I was on Cami's right side and I noticed Damon take Caroline's hand and give it a small squeeze before joining me at Cami's side.

"Grace?" I whispered to Damon "I'll show you pictures tonight." He responded

"Sound's perfect." I took Damon's hand in my own

"Our anniversary is coming up you know." He told me as cameras flashed in our face from Caroline.

"4 months." I smiled

 **Caroline's POV**

Damon and Elena went to put Cami to bed leaving Stefan and me in the living room to talk. "Elena said that Damon is okay with this, us." I announced to him

"He told me that as well, does this mean…" he trailed off looking at me

"Yes, I will go out with you Stefan Salvatore." I kissed his cheek

"I love your company Caroline, I'm sad your apartment is almost ready again." Stefan look at me

"Do I have to move back in…alone? I mean there are two rooms in my place, we could be roommates." I proposed

"Are you sure? I mean if we don't work out…" Stefan began but I interrupted "Then I kick you to the curb and send you back here." My face broke out in a smile

"No ifs. I'm tired of living by what if, I want to live to the fullest and make every moment count. Like this one." I pulled Stefan by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips passionately.

"Wow." He whispered after a few moments. I heard footsteps and turned to see Damon and Elena sneaking into his home office/guest room when needed. "Oops." I giggled

 **A/N: Again I know there's not a lot of drama right now, and I like drama, but I want there to be some sweet moments before it gets all dramatic.**


	9. Perfect Moment

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry it took so long to update, my computer bit the dust and I JUST got everything transferred over. I have Finals coming up so don't expect any updates until possibly the first of the year, the holidays keep me busy. I will update as soon as I can. Love y'all!**

 **Elena's POV  
** A woke up in a strange place; I looked around confused by the setting. Then I remembered Cami wasn't sleeping well last night I was on the cot in her nursery. "Elena?" Damon inquired opening the door just a hair

"Good morning…" I whispered attempting to sit up. My neck was stiff.

"What's going on?" He whispered as he sat next to me

"She wasn't sleeping well…I didn't want to leave her." I smiled looking at the one year old sleeping away

"I could've looked after her." He informed me

"I know, but it's still my job. You do pay me…" I was interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips

I stood up and told him I was going to make breakfast. I went downstairs and heard whispers coming from the living room. "Stefan, shut up. They're going to catch us." Caroline's voice carried

"Too late." I entered the room to see them hair messy and clothes disheveled

"It's your fault." She wacked Stefan with a pillow

"Actually Care…your voice carries…like a lot." I grinned earning a glare from Caroline as did Stefan as he laughed. "I'm gonna whip up some breakfast…I suggest you go; well get yourselves together Damon will be down any minute." I smiled at them

"Dang, they don't waste time." I muttered once I was in the kitchen alone

About 20 minutes later breakfast was ready and the troops filed in. Caroline and Stefan sat opposite each other, Damon next to Cami in her high chair and me next to Damon. "This is amazing Lena." Care said

"I know! I didn't burn anything this time!" I clapped happily. Needless to say I was not the cook in my family, Damon has taught me quite a few things.

"Hey so…I was kind of wondering if we could take Cami for the night, give y'all a date night?" Stefan asked Damon "Come on Brother."

"Elena?" he looked at me

"It's up to you boss-man." I told him

"Fine. Just tonight." Damon said

 **Damon's POV**

I decided Elena and I would have a pretty chill date tonight, we would go to the Mystic Grill and just have some time her and I. I went into my office to do my work before Elena and I were going out. I opened my desk drawer and looked at the small velvet box. 6 months, we'd known each other 6 months…It's too early. I looked at the rings in the box, "Oh mother…I wish you could be here to tell me how to do this."

There was a knock and I quickly closed the drawer. Stefan opened the door, "hey everything okay in here?" my younger brother asked me

"Yeah, just thinking about mom." I told him

"The rings." Stefan concluded

"I love her Stefan, but she's been through so much I don't want to scare her off." I confided in my brother

"Damon, I don't think you could scare her off if you tried, she's head over heels for you…Caroline says all she can talk about is you and Cami." My brother said sitting on his cot in the office

"Not tonight, but maybe soon." I sighed

"You never know when the perfect moment will come about Damon." Stefan patted my back and left the room

We sat down in our booth at the Grill and ordered our drinks. "This is nice." Elena smiled leaning into the booth

"It's been awhile since we went out without Cami." I agreed

"Yes, it has." Elena nodded taking a sip of her wine "Why did they let us come out anyway?"

"They want to put her to bed and make out probably." I chuckled; feeling in my leather jacket pocket for the ring. I took Stefan's advice…you never know when the perfect moment will come up.

We enjoyed our dinner, chatting learning about each other. We learned that we'd both like to have more children and that it wasn't something they hadn't been not thinking about. We finished our drinking and walked over to the park. The stars were brightly shinning.

Then the thunder rolled. The rain began to fall, slowly at first. Elena stared up at the sky a smile so wide. It was perfect…she was perfect. Within seconds the rain dumped and we were soaked.

"Come on, time to abandon ship." I told her smiling at her appearance

"No, no, no wait…just give it a second, it'll clear up." She continued looking to the sky. I watched her there was nothing more perfect than this. I took her hands in mine and kissed her as the rain continued to fall harder than before.

Caught up in the moment Elena pulled back never letting go of my hands. "Promise me this is forever." She yelled over the rain "I promise." I responded not regretting what I was about to do for one second. I kissed her again, shorter this time as I knelt down to the ground on one knee.

"Elena, nothing in my life has ever been so perfect than this moment right now. I wanted to give you the best, but I can't imagine anything better than right now. Marry me; make me the happiest man in the world. I love you and I'm not afraid to tell the world." I looked up into the rain at her face; she was shocked as she dropped to the ground with me

"Nothing would make me happier." She cried as I slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Damon." She kissed me

 **A/N: I know this was a shorter chapter, and I know most people are going to say that it's not realistic for people to get engaged after knowing them for 6 months. However it does happen. So please no hate…besides, wasn't that moment worth it?**

 **I couldn't wait any longer. That's probably my favorite Delena scene ever.**


	10. Stress

**Caroline's POV**

Cami was fast asleep when I heard the front door open. Elena sounded like she was crying. I walked into the foyer to see Damon and Elena smiling and Elena was crying, happy tears.

"Perfect moment, brother?" Stefan appeared beside me

"Pour me a drink and meet me in the study." Damon chuckled throwing his leather jacket on the coat rack

"I've completely missed something…" I huffed looking at Elena

Once the boys were out of earshot Elena looked at me. "He proposed." Elena cried showing me the ring

"You're sure it's not too soon?" I asked making sure she was okay

"If you had been there…you would've said yes. It was the most perfect moment in my life." She couldn't stop smiling

"I'm so glad Elena." I hugged her "This ring is beautiful."

"How long has he had this?" She questioned

"Who knows Elena; men are a mystery to us." I smiled

"I want to go kiss Cami then we can talk all night long." Elena smiled hurrying up the stairs

 **Damon's POV  
** I looked at my younger brother. "Stefan it was amazing, perfect. It was pouring down rain and I kissed her, she looked at me made me promise this is forever and I did…I do. Then I did it."

"Brother that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." My 22 year old brother smirked taking a swig of his bourbon

"When are you gonna ask Care?" I looked at him

"Damon…I love her, but I don't want to cause…" Stefan began but I quickly cut him off "I'm marrying Elena, Caroline loves you and you love her. I'm so happy she gets to stay in the family. I will always love Caroline, and I hope she feels the same about me, but we promised to never stand in each other's way."

"Thank you, brother." Stefan hugged me tight

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face; Elena was going to be wife. I couldn't believe she said yes. I got up and stretched, I headed for the shower when I heard someone humming in my bathroom.

 _"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married."_ Elena's off off-key voice sang. I wouldn't dare tell her I encountered this moment. I heard the water turn off and I scurried back to the bed. Once under the blanket the door opened to reveal Elena in only a towel. "Oh." Her face flushed red when she saw I was awake.

"Good Morning." I yawned stretching my arms over my head

"I hope you don't mind, the water pressure is messed up in my bathroom." Her face beat red at this point "I better…" she was so embarrassed

"I hope you won't be this shy once we are married." I strutted over to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It's just…you look at me…" she put her head down refusing to look at me

"Hey, look at me." I lifted her chin "What is it Kitten?"

"You look at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, even when you have Caroline sleeping down the hall…Tyler…he always told me I was beautiful, but he only looked at the outside. You see me; you know my weaknesses and you love me even knowing what I did in the past." Tears threated to escape her brown eyes

"I love you more than anything in the world." I kissed her lips softly, only to be interrupted by the cry of my daughter. "She knows." Elena laughed

"Of course she does." I whispered "Go get dressed and I'll get Cami."

Elena headed down the hall to her bedroom and I stopped in Cami's room. "Hey baby doll."

"Dada." Her chubby hands grabbed my face "Looks like you're gonna get a momma after all." I whispered to her

"Wena?" she looked around the room

"Yes, baby." Elena walked in the room now fully dressed

"WENA!" Cami reached for her

"Hi baby." Elena took her into her arms "Good morning." She kissed me

"You're so beautiful." I whispered longing for her

"Damon…" her cheeks redder than before

"I'm sorry, I can't help it…I don't know how you do it, but everyday your even more beautiful than the one before." I took her in my arms Cami laying her head on Elena's shoulder

I held Elena but couldn't help feeling that she was thinner than normal. This concerned me. The first thing I noticed when my mother got sick was weight loss. I'd have to check to see if she was eating enough, I don't want to point it out if anything isn't really wrong. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Damon?" Elena's voice brought me back "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…um yeah. Let me go shower and then we can…we can eat." I struggled to find my words as I hurried from the room

 **Elena's POV**

He noticed…I was afraid it was noticeable at this point. I had been losing weight since the incident with Tyler. No matter how much I ate, what it was. I just couldn't seem to gain the weight back. I was supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow, but now Damon has noticed it…If something is wrong with me he's not going to handle it well. I would call my doctor to see if he had an opening today. "Wena?" Cami called from the living room floor where she was happily playing with her Uncle Stefan

"Are you okay Elena?" Stefan asked me noticing my distance

"Can you watch her for a few hours?" I asked him "I know I'm the nanny and it's my job, but I need to take care of something." I told him silently so Damon wouldn't hear from the next room

"Absolutely. Is everything okay?"

"Damon and I are fine." I smiled grabbing my keys and coat heading out the door quickly.

I drove to my doctors and they got me in almost immediately. "Elena." They called me back

"I've looked all of your blood tests, and you're perfectly healthy…Elena, I really believe this is from your PTSD. How are you sleeping?"

"I'm…I'm not…I sleep in the baby's room on a cot. Maybe a few hours a night."

"Sweetie…you need to get help. If you don't this could cause a health problem. Please…"

"I don't want to be blasted on a bunch of medications. I don't want to live that way…I'm finally happy. Last time…last time they made me so drugged up I could barely stay awake."

"We will work on it, if you'll go see someone I will make them consult me before prescribing you anything, even an aspirin." Meredith told me

 **A/N: There it is. Elena has PTSD and Damon doesn't know. What will happen next? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	11. Scared

**Elena's POV**

It's been 6 weeks since I started therapy, at the moment no one knew, not even Caroline. Camille knew, but she's not going to tell anyone. Damon hadn't mentioned anything about my weight which I was glad. They've put me in a program…weeks 1-6 are dealing with helping yourself through your problems. Week 7-10 is to talk to your family and significant others. Telling them, and allowing them to help you and you them.

"Hey baby." Damon's sweet voice rang as he answered my call "Everything okay?"

"Actually, can you take the afternoon off?" I hesitantly asked him

"Is Cami okay?" he gasped

"Yes, Cami is fine. I've asked Caroline and Stefan to watch her, if you can get off." I told him feeling my anxiety level rise

"Yeah, I'll close the office early. No worries, want me to meet you at the house?"

"Yeah that's fine." I sighed

 ****5 Hours Later****

I drove silently to the office. Dr. Naomi James greeted us; I was her last session of the day. "What are we doing here Elena?"

"Are you ready Elena?" Naomi asked me

"Damon…for the past 6 weeks I've been coming here 3 times a week…I want to marry you but we can't have any secrets…I'm suffering from PTSD. I've been unable to sleep for months causing weight loss." I took a deep breath "I've been afraid to tell anyone because often people don't want to deal with the baggage of another person…Part of the program I'm in is telling your loved ones. I love you and our family and just need you to understand." Tears fell from the corners of my eyes

"Elena…" Damon looked so hurt "I…I wish you would've told me sooner, I could've helped you."

"I'm so sorry Damon…I just…You treat me better than anyone I've ever known and I was afraid to lose this…us. I love you so much and I just didn't want you to have to deal with this kind of baggage, you deserve better."

"Elena…I want to marry you, every part of you. The good the bad, the ugly, all of it. I love the Elena sitting here in front of me. I don't need anything but you." Damon leaned forward and pecked my lips gently.

"I love you Damon." I wrapped my shaking arms around his neck

We finished the hour session and headed home. "Wait…Damon where are we going?" I asked as we passed the turn to our house

"I called Stef and Care; they can watch Cami for the night." He told me taking my hand in his free hand

"That doesn't explain where we are going…"

We pulled into the parking lot leading to the falls. We silently hiked up the hills. "You know…" I started as we reached the clearing…it was a full moon tonight "When you first brought me here, this is where I thought you'd propose if we ever got that far."

"I just felt it that night. I couldn't have planned anything better." Damon took my hand

"Last one in the water has to cook breakfast!" I shrieked taking off stripping down to my undergarments as I ran.

Just before I could jump in the water I felt his strong arms around my waist pulling me into the water. We came up gasping for air as we laughed. He pulled me in close and kissed me. "I can't wait to marry you Elena." He whispered

Damon had been so amazing to me. We've been together 7 months, and we hadn't slept together. Damon never pressured me, or even asks me for anything more than what we have now. It was part of the reason I love him so much.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Damon inquired holding me close

"You." I whispered our foreheads touching

"Elena, we should go." Damon sighed

 **Caroline's POV**

"Stefan!" I screamed as I leaned over Cami's crib. I picked her up to hear her shallow breathing.  
"Caroline? What's wrong?"

"SHE'S TURNING BLUE!" I cried out. "Call for help!" I was frantic. Damon couldn't lose two daughters…it may kill him.

The sirens grew closer as I did what the 9-1-1 operator instructed me to. The paramedics rushed in taking Cami from me. "Go with her Stefan. I'll be right behind you." I told my boyfriend

The ambulanced raced away as Damon's car pulled in the driveway. "What's going on?" he shouted "Where's Camille?"

"Damon, calm down we don't know anything yet." Elena told him running up to me

"We have to go. NOW. I went to check on Cami and she was blue." I told him getting in the car

We rushed to the hospital Damon not speaking a word. Elena tried to take Damon's hand but he jerked it away causing Elena to turn away crying. She was just as scared as him. We were all scared.

We parked and Damon ran inside before we were even out of the car. "Elena…are you okay?" I asked seeing my friend not make a move to get out of the car

She wiped her tears and spoke, "Yeah I'm fine…Uh, let's go find Cami."

"I just went to check on her…I don't know what happened." I began to cry allowing myself to stop and feel for the first time since finding the little girl.

"It's not your fault, you found her before…Let's just hope it was in time." Elena took my hand as we walked in to the ER.

Neither of us were family, (Yet) so they wouldn't even tell us where they were located, we decided on sitting in the waiting room until Stefan found us. "Girls, why are you down here?" Stefan asked us

"They wouldn't tell us where you were and Damon took off before we could ask." I cried "How's Cami?"

"You saved her life Caroline. The doctor said that if you had found her just 30 seconds later she wouldn't be here."

"Thank goodness she's okay." I sobbed into Stefan's arms "Where's Damon?"

"He's in with Cami. I'll take you." Stefan led us up to the pediatric ward

"Damon." Elena whispered coming into Cami's room

"Get out." He growled "If I had just stayed home this wouldn't have happened." Elena stepped back running into Stefan and me

"I SAID GET OUT!" he shouted at Elena

Elena took off running down the hallway towards the exit.

 **Elena's POV  
** I ran out into the parking lot and headed towards a waiting cab. "Elena!" I turned hoping it was Damon, but it was only Stefan

"No." I cried out "Don't defend him." Stefan kept running towards me but I hopped in the cab and told him where to take me.

We pulled up to the Mystic Grill and I got out paying the cabbie and walked to the park. The spot where we promised forever. The thunder began to rumble and lighting lit the sky. I sat out in the middle of the sidewalk and let the tears come. The rain mixed with my salty tears. I looked at the beautiful ring on my finger…he'd never spoke to me like that…Tyler…Tyler always yelled at me. I was trapped all over again.

The rain was getting harder now, but I didn't make a move. I belonged right here in the pouring rain. Hoping for something about the night to make sense. I was just as worried about Cami as Damon was. Wasn't he the one who said I was her mother? I held her at night when she was sick. I took care of her; I slept by her side night after night. I love her. She was going to be my daughter.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, but every couple has their moments. Review let me know what you think.**


	12. Fast-Forward

**Stefan's POV**

"I couldn't catch her." I told Caroline when I reached the waiting room "Do you think she just went home?"

"No…she wouldn't go back there." My girlfriend sighed defeated. "Why…why would he…isn't it my fault? Why did he scream at her?" she couldn't comprehend what was going through Damon's head

"He's just scared." I told her

"So is she…she's Cami's mother. She can't even be here because he is acting like a-" she stopped hearing someone behind her "Damon…" she smiled turning around

"How do you really feel Caroline?" he huffed "You may as well leave too."

"I most certainly will not. You may be able to push your anger toward me on Elena and feel okay with that, but you aren't running me out of here. I won't leave my Goddaughter.

"Elena left her daughter!" Damon interrupted Caroline screaming

"YOU TOLD HER TO LEAVE!" Caroline shrieked

"I-" the realization hit him. "I just ruined everything." He whispered

"I'm going to go find her." I told them

I took off to grab my own cab. I had a feeling I knew where she was, it was pouring down rain when I pulled up to the Mystic Grill, and I saw a figure sitting at the park in the rain. "Elena!" I shouted over the rain. I ran over to her touching her gently.

"Stefan?"

"You're going to catch your death out here!" I told her

"He's better off without me. I frustrate him, I frustrated Tyler too. I can't go back to that life Stefan…I cant." She was crying though you couldn't tell with the rain.

"He's not Tyler." I pulled her into my arms "He's not Tyler."

"I love them so much." Elena sobbed into my shoulder. I could feel her body shivering.

"Let's get home." I led her to a waiting cab

When we got to the house Elena quietly went inside and up to her room. I went to follow her and heard her cries behind the door. "Elena…"

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Elena, I need to talk to you." A voice behind me bellowed

"Damon? What are you doing here?" I jumped in surprise

"I need to talk to Elena."

"Damon I can't get her to open the door." I explained to him

"Move." He demanded

With one shove Damon got the door open, only to reveal an empty room, clothes thrown everywhere and curtains blowing from the open window. "No. What have a done?!" Damon ran to the window

"ELENA!" He screamed out the window. "I have to find her." Damon ran past me and out the door into the pouring rain.

 **Elena's POV**

I heard him screaming my name but yet I continued to run. I looked at the ring on my finger and the bag in my hand. I didn't know what I was doing…I didn't know that I had the power to run from my problems.

"I need to see Cami…" I got in a cab and hurried to the hospital. When I got there Caroline was asleep next to Cami. "Baby…I love you so much and I will always be with you…daddy…he just doesn't want me anymore. I will never leave you."

"I do want you Elena…more than anything." His voice shook me

"I'm going, I promise. I just needed to say goodbye."

"Elena." He grabbed my arm pulling me to him "Don't hit me." I cowered under

He immediately released me. "I…" he had tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to be him." He cried

"I just frustrate everyone I'm with…you'll get frustrated because I don't listen, or do something right and I…" I gasped for air panicking

"Elena…" he whispered "I love you…I'm so sorry…"

"I frustrate you." I cried

"No, you challenge me. Make me feel things I've never felt before. Elena…I love you and I know this is going to be hard, but please don't give up on us…please. I love you more than anything." Damon carefully took my hand in his. "Please."

"I…"

An alarm sounded in the room sending doctors flying in. They pushed us out into the hallway. Caroline joined us moments later. "What's going on?" she asked being jolted awake

I just silently cried. I don't know what we'd do if Damon lost Cami…

 **6 Months Later**

I look at the gravesite from afar and read the names on them. I couldn't believe they were dead…I didn't cry, I feel nothing. I stared longingly at the ring on my finger and delicately placed my hand on my slightly rounded abdomen. "It's going to be okay, baby."


	13. A Mother

**Back at the Hospital (Current Time)**

 **Elena's POV**

"What's wrong with my baby?" I asked the doctor as I gripped Damon's hand knuckles white.

"She's going to be fine, it was a false reading. We will prepare discharge papers." Meredith told us

They explained that it was a case of possible SIDS, she just stopped breathing. They gave us a monitor to have her wear when she sleeps, it will alert us if she were to stop breathing.

"Damon…" I whispered "Elena I'm so sorry." He kissed my head "I just…I have no excuse. Will you please come home?"

"We have to fix this." I whispered against his chest

"We will. I promise."

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Damon's POV  
** Elena, Cami and I are all home and happy again. Things were really rocky for the first week. Elena didn't unpack until yesterday. It was progress…I had to tread carefully, I didn't want…no I couldn't lose her. I almost lost her…

"Damon?" Her voice pulled me from my thoughts "The consular is here."

"I'll be out in just a minute, let me save this spreadsheet." I told my fiancé. We had started some pre-marital consulting in addition to Elena's consulting.

I entered the dining room to see Elena packing a lunchbox for Cami who was spending the night at Stefan and Caroline's new house. Stefan and Caroline were not engaged but they had decided to move in together.

They told Elena and I that we needed a night to just be us. The wedding was approaching quickly after all. After everything that happened with Cami we decided it best to get married and not regret anything in life.

We would be married in 4 weeks. Elena thinks it best to get married before Tyler gets word of the engagement. Small town, big mouths. I heard the doorbell and went to answer it. It was Caroline here to pick Cami up. "Where's my princess?"

"Here you go. Her monitor is in the bag, and there are snacks for her in this bag." Elena explained everything to Caroline "And she must have her lovey to go to sleep. Oh I'm gonna miss you." Elena let a few tears fall

"We're five minutes away. Don't worry." Caroline hugged Elena

I stared at this woman I was going to make my wife, a mother…only to realize she is already an amazing mother. We don't need to rush to have kids, because we already have one.

"You ready Damon?" Elena smiled as the door shut

"Absolutely."

 **4 Weeks Later**

Today was the day. My wedding day. I am marrying my love today, Elena Gilbert.

"You ready brother?" Stefan asked me coming into my dressing room

"Yeah, I really am brother." I smiled picking my daughter up and handing her off to Stefan to take to the bridal room

"I see you up there." I told my brother

"See you there brother." Stefan said opening Elena's door

I found my place in the front of the room; it was a small gathering, mostly people from work. Including my new assistant Bonnie Bennett. She pretty much helped plan my part of the wedding so at the very least I could invite her. The music started and Cami came toddling down the aside with flower pedals flying everywhere. "Daddy!" She exclaimed running to me

"Baby." I kissed her nose.

Caroline and Stefan were already at the front, we were a little untraditional, but the whole situation of this was. Cami crawled into Caroline's arms as the song began to play. Here comes my bride. Elena was a vision. I couldn't wait for tonight. We had been faithful, waited for this day; we wanted to be bound together forever.

The ceremony was quick, to the point. Said the vows, exchanged the rings, and said I do. Elena and I walked back down the aisle.

"We are married…Can you believe it?" Elena gasped as we headed to the reception hall. "Damon. What do you have planned for this next chapter in our life?" I questioned my new husband

"You and me, Hawaii, 2 weeks."

"Cami?" I questioned "Don't worry about it."

 **Damon's POV  
** the reception was over and we were headed to our limo. Last thing to do was say goodbye to our baby. "My sweet girl is good for Auntie Caroline and Uncle Stefan. I love you."

"Dada…" her cubby fingers found my cheeks. "See you in 2 weeks Angel."

I handed my daughter to Elena. "Sweet Princess. I love you so so much. I will miss you. Be good for you Auntie and Uncle." Elena hugged her tight "You sure this is okay?" she directed her question at Stefan and Caroline

"Well…we weren't going to say anything, but…" Stefan started

"We need the practice." Caroline smiled

"Are you?" Elena gasped

Caroline nodded furiously. "Congratulations sweetie!" Elena hugged her

"Only about 10 weeks, still early." Caroline giggled

We said our final goodbyes and got into the limo. "Are you okay?" Elena asked grabbing my hand

"I'm happy for them." I told her honestly. Although my mind began to wander back to when she was pregnant with our Gracie…we had so much fun preparing for her. We'd never been happier. We reveled in every kick, or hiccups, anything. Elena and I would never get that opportunity. To just enjoy being us for a while.

"Damon, are you sure you're okay?"

"Elena…I'm fine. I promise. I just realized they get the whole…happy and excited to have a baby thing. They can enjoy just being the two of them for a little while longer. I love Cami don't get me wrong, but we won't get that. We will be busy taking care of a toddler, a child, a teenager. We won't get the first child euphoria state."

"What are you talking about? Cami is our daughter; we will have that feeling with everything she does. Her first day of school, her first boyfriend, her first broken heart…all of it."

"Elena…you aren't her mother though." She turned away from me. "Elena I didn't mean it like that." I reached for her hand but she pulled it away from me "I just mean that don't you want your own children…"

"I had a child Damon." Elena sniffed "In case you forgot."

"Elena…I'm sorry…I know you have a child, I have 2."

The ride to the airport was quiet, we boarded the plane. About an hour into the flight Elena turned to me. "I'm sorry…I want you to know I love Camille like my own daughter."

"I'm a very selfish husband, I'm so sorry. I just want you to myself."

"You have 2 weeks. Just you and me." She snuggled into my side. We sat first class; they served us dinner and dessert. When we arrived in Hawaii we were both exhausted, neither of us slept well on the plane. We got to our hotel and immediately fell asleep. When we woke up it was light outside.

When I woke up my bride was standing out on our balcony overlooking the water.

"Damon." She didn't turn around "Thank you."

I crawled out of bed slipped on the hotels robe and stood out to the patio. "For what Kitten?"  
"Marrying me. Loving me. I didn't know anyone was capable."

"Elena. I love you more than anything in this world." I kissed her head

A/N: I know this is a random place to stop, but next chapter is gonna be some of their time in the Hawaii as just a happy married couple. I know it's kind of rushed like they got married really fast, but I have so many plans for this story y'all.


	14. Honeymoon

**New Year New Chapters! I hope y'all had a fun and safe holiday season! Enjoy!**

 **Elena's POV**

I lay on my towel out on the sandy beach and watched the waves. I was going to take every minute of sunshine in. I loved it here; I want to live here forever. I watched my husband jumping in the waves. He loved water. I not so much, my parents died going off of Wickery Bridge. I wasn't afraid of swimming, I was afraid of getting pulled out to sea. Disappearing without a trace. No one knowing what happened to me, if I lived or died.

"Baby. Come on the water is perfect." Damon exclaimed running over to me

"I'm okay. Really." I smiled nicely "In a bit maybe." We were 3 days into our Honeymoon and I had gone in the water a few times, never past my knees.

"Once, please Elena." He grabbed my hand, "I won't let go."

I gave a defeated sigh, and caved in. We walked to the water and he was right, it was perfect today, not hot not cold. Refreshing.

We pulled me out past where the waves break, I was neck deep in the water. "Are you okay?" Damon looked at me concern in his eyes

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled as a wave rolled by. "Hey…This isn't as scary as I thought it'd be."

I slipped my hand from his as a large wave began to form and I took of swimming letting the wave take me into the shore. I came up from the water gasping and laughing. Damon came barreling toward me. "Are you alright?" he looked me over

"Damon, that was fun. Hey, what time is it?" I suddenly asked

"3:49. Why?"

"We have dinner reservations at 5:15. We need to go shower and change. Time flies when you're having fun."

We hurried to our room to shower and change. I washed and dried my hair. I was going to straighten in, then decided to curl it for a change.  
Damon came out of the bathroom as I was finishing my hair. "Wow…" he gasped "You get more beautiful every day."

"Damon…Stop it. I do not." I blushed furiously

"Elena, I cannot wait to have a daughter who looks just like you. Perfect in every way." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "I love you." He kissed me softly.

"We are going to be late for dinner if this continues." I told me pulling away

"Room service is fine with me." He huskily whispered

"Damon…" I gasped as he kissed down my neck "Please, I really want to eat at this place."

"We will pick this up later." He pouted

 **Caroline's POV  
** "Stefan, can you bring me a new spoon? Cami threw hers. Again…"

"Here my love." He handed me four new spoons

"Stefan…I'm terrified…it's been years since I had a baby…and…Grace…" I sobbed. I am very hormonal.

"Caroline…It's going to be okay, I know it's scary. I love you and I can't wait to marry you one day and raise our little baby together."

"I love you Stef." I kissed him as I finished feeding Camille.

"You know your perfect right?" Stefan asked me

"No. I'm not. Oh shoot. We have an appointment, I need to go."

"I'll get the diaper bag." Stefan said scooping Cami out of the high chair and heading out the door

Once in the car I got the overwhelming sense that we would never have that new married bliss. "Stefan…do you regret this?"

"Us? No of course not." Stefan took my hand in his

"But…we are having a baby and we aren't married. I mean that's not how it's supposed to go…we don't get to just be Caroline and Stefan. I want this baby…I really do, we just did it wrong…I mean Damon and Elena didn't even sleep together until after they were married…That's commitment." I sighed

"Caroline…We can still have that; Damon and Elena are getting it. They have honeymoons and I read about something called a babymoon, you go on a big trip before the baby is even born." Stefan told me

"I don't want you to feel trapped because I'm pregnant." I blurted out

"Caroline…I don't feel trapped…it takes two to tango, I want this baby. I want you." Stefan told me as he parked the car at the doctor's office "Go check in, and I'll get Camille."

"Okay. I love you." I kissed him heading inside

 **Damon's POV**

Elena was right dinner was amazing. We headed back up to our room hand in hand. I heard shouting as we neared our room. Then I felt Elena's hand leave mine. "Baby?" I tried to get her attention

She stood frozen staring towards the screaming. "Elena, baby…" I tried to get her attention. I carefully touched her shoulder "No!" She screamed sulking into the corner "I'll be good." She whispered

"Elena…it's Damon. You're safe…I'm not going to hurt you. Tyler's gone he can't hurt you."

Elena looked up at me. "Damon? What happened?" she whispered noticing the tears on her cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go." I helped her to her feet and lead her into our room

"What did I do?" She cried

"You had an episode. But it's okay, you're okay."

"I'm sorry Damon." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I hate him! Why did he do this to me?"

I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her. "Elena, he can't hurt you now. You are my girl and I love you and will never hurt you."

"I know…I'm sorry." She cried "Can we just sleep?" she asked yawning

"Of course." We slipped off our dinner clothes and got into our PJ's and crawled under the covers. "Will you hold me?" Elena sleepily whispered

"Try and stop me." I kissed her softly.

 **A/N: What did you think? Next chapter will probably jump to when they are back home. I'm not sure yet.**


	15. Darkness

**Elena's POV**

I squirmed in my seat anxious to see my baby. "Elena calm down." Damon laughed

"I just missed her so much! I want to see her." I exclaimed seeing the house come into view. I saw Caroline, Stefan and Cami standing at the door waiting for us. "Oh, she's gotten bigger." I smiled

"Elena." Damon's tone was serious

"What is it Damon?" Concern growing in my voice

"I love you, I just wanted you to know." He smiled putting the car in park. I nearly tripped as I jumped out of the car running to my family. "I missed you guys!"

I took Cami in my arms. "I missed you baby girl." I kissed her

"Daddy?" she looked for Damon "Let's get him." I ran to where Damon was unloading the car. "Daddy!" Cami reached out for him and he willingly took her. I grabbed the bags and headed in. Stefan took the suitcases from me.

"We will let you get settled, dinner tomorrow?" Caroline asked us

"Absolutely! Thank you, guys, so much." I hugged them both walking them out

"Home." I whispered leaning against the door. "Home." My husband smiled holding our daughter

 **2 Weeks Later**

I sat anxiously on the edge of the bathtub. We didn't plan it, but we weren't super carful either. I had just changed birth control when we went on our honeymoon, so we knew there was a chance our other form of protection wasn't the greatest…we knew it could happen.

"Elena, can I come in?" Damon asked knocking on the door

"Yeah, come on in." I looked up at him "Hey." I smiled

"How long?"

"5 minutes for the most accurate result." I smiled. I was excited about the potential of being pregnant, however we also haven't been married for more than a month. "It may not even show up…if I am…I mean if anything I'm only 3 weeks along…"

"And if it does we will be happy right?"

"Of course, are you sure it's not too soon?" I worriedly asked

"It's sooner than intended, but it will be nice to have Cami and the baby close in age."

"But it would also be nice to have them a few years apart." I pointed out "She'd be a really good big sister."

"If we have a girl she'd look just like you." Damon smiled at me

"A little boy…with your eyes and hair." I smiled. The timer on my cell phone went off. Damon grabbed the test and flipped it over between us. The word stuck out at me 'Pregnant' we are going to have a baby. "Damon, we are going to have a baby! The excitement came rushing in

"Elena!" he smiled picking me up and swinging me around "Cami is going to have a sibling!" There were both in tears

"I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor." I smiled "But Damon…" I whispered

"What is it sweetie?" He held my hands

"Could we not tell anyone until…later."

"Of Course. You know Caroline will know the minute she sees you, though right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline has this ability to immediately know when someone is pregnant. Ever since Grace."

"I don't want to keep it from her anyway." I smiled "Damon…I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby, our baby."

"I know." He smiled

"I love you Damon Salvatore." I kissed him\

"I love you Elena Salvatore." He picked me up

I giggled. We heard Cami let out a cry from her room. "Nap time is over."

"I'll get her, you rest."

"I don't need to rest, I'm calling Caroline. I'll have her pick me up and we will go out for a few hours. I can bring Cami if you need me too."

"No, I can work from home today."

"Okay." I ran to call Caroline and she immediate agreed to come over and get me

 **Caroline's POV**

I pulled into the Salvatore driveway and saw Elena kiss Damon goodbye and hurry out to the car. "Hey girly." Her smile was a mile wide

"Hey how are you feeling?" Elena asked I was about 14 weeks pregnant

"Sick in the mornings and evenings but other than that I'm strangely energized." I told her "When I was pregnant with Grace all I wanted to do was sleep."

"When I was pregnant with Nathan I was nesting from day one."

"Are you now?" Caroline smiled looking over at me

"I didn't believe him…"

"It's a superpower." Her smile a mile wide "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure 3 maybe 4 weeks depending on conception date…" Elena's face beat red

"So, you didn't…prevent?" I asked

"Well, we did but I had switched birth controls and…we knew that it could happen."

"Our babies will be 2 months apart!" I smiled

"I know. Damon…he's so happy. I'm so happy."

We were pulling into the Mystic Grill parking lot when we saw Sherriff Forbes and her deputies waiting outside. "Stay in the car Elena." I told her getting out and walking over to my mom

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Take Elena home. Tyler escaped, the last person to see him said he promised to kill Elena. My deputies will escort you there and stay with you. Everyone you love needs to be in that house. I love you stay safe." My mom hugged and kissed me

"Mom…you're going to get him, right?"

"One way or another he won't hurt my family." She told me

"Be safe mommy. I love you." I hugged her tight and hurried to the car. "Can you call Stef and have him meet us at your house?" I asked Elena pulling out of the parking lot

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Just make the call and I'll explain later." I told her

Elena called Stefan and he arrived as we did. "Baby." I kissed him "Let's get inside."

"What's going on Caroline?" Elena demanded "I will not go in that house until you tell me."

Gunshots rang out…that's the last thing I remembered before my world went black.

 **A/N: Okay Y'all even I'm worried about what's going to happen!?**


	16. Baby, Baby

**Elena's POV**

I gripped my shoulder in pain. I looked over to see Stefan fanning Caroline who passed out. I saw Damon running to the door. "Go back inside!" I yelled just as more shots rang out

I hurried to get behind the car so I was out of sight. "Elena…. you think you can hide but I will find you." His voice sent chills down my spine

"Tyler please. Don't do this." I called out

"You put me in jail Elena. I will do whatever I want." He was getting closer

"Please…don't hurt my family." My final plea. The World was going black, I was losing too much blood

"FREEZE!" I heard shouting and shooting. Then everything went dark.

 **14 Weeks Later**

"Elena!" I heard Caroline's voice "Oh you're okay." I opened my eyes to see my best friend

"What…What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for almost 4 months." Caroline told me gently

"Where…Where's Damon?" Caroline's phone rang keeping her from answering my question she hurried out of the room

 **Later**

I look at the gravesite from afar and read the names on them. I couldn't believe they were dead…I didn't cry, I feel nothing. I stared longingly at the ring on my finger and delicately placed my hand on my slightly rounded abdomen. "It's going to be okay, baby."

I felt a pair of arms snake around me and I sighed in relief. "Damon…was it really them?"

"Yes…Dental x-rays matched and I saw them both. Katherine and Tyler are dead. They can't ever hurt us again."

"No one else was hurt right?" I asked my husband

"No kitten, you were the only one hit besides them. I thought I'd lost you two…" Damon rubbed my belly tenderly

"I thought you were dead, Caroline didn't answer me in the hospital and you weren't there." I whispered

"I know, I called her and she didn't think, she just wanted to tell me that you were okay."

"Damon…Why was I in a coma?" I asked him carefully knowing it was painful to talk about

"You lost a significant amount of blood and when you passed out you fell hitting your head. Your brain started…" he lost his voice "It started to swell and they were worried about you and the baby so they waited to bring you back to me." Damon told me holding me close "I never want to lose you Elena."

"I'm so glad you and Cami are okay." I held him tight

"When I heard you yell, everything in me wanted to run to you, but I could hear it in your voice…I knew that you'd be okay and my job was to protect Cami…She couldn't afford to lose us both."

"I know…I love you so much." I kissed him

 **Caroline's POV**

Stefan crawled into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my still thin frame. I snuggled into him and he held me close. "I love you Caroline." He whispered into my hair

I was 26 weeks pregnant today, and we had decided to be surprised, instead of finding out if it was a girl or a boy. "What do you want?" I asked my…well I didn't really know what he was

"A want a girl, a little mini Caroline. Perfect in every way."

"What about the other one?"

"A boy. A perfect sibling for my angel." He smiled

We were having twins, no one knew expect us. We were warned it is a high-risk pregnancy. We found out about the twins while Damon and Elena were on their honeymoon, and honestly, I was dying to tell someone, but I don't want to get anyone excited just to lose one or both of them.

I know it sounds crazy, but when both my babies are in my arms it will be a shock to everyone, which is exactly what I'm hoping for. "Baby?" Stefan got my attention

"Hm?" I mumbled

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my hair

"Yeah, just tired I guess." I lied. I wanted to know what we are. I know he's told me he's not just with me for the baby, but what are we…are we just dating? In a relationship? Exclusive? I mean…we've mentioned engagement but…

 **The Next Morning**

Stefan was at work and I needed to talk to someone…someone who understood. "Damon?" I smiled through tears as he picked up

"Hey Barbie, what's up?" he was happy

"Hey, do you have time to…come over just you? I don't want Elena to know."

"Of course, is the baby okay?" he asked worry in his tone

"Yes, yes of course…I just…you know me really well Damon and I need someone who knows me really well. That's you Damon, we had so many years together and I just need you." I sobbed into the phone

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. It'll be okay." He whispered, clearly his wife was nearby.

I sobbed silently until I heard a car in the driveway. I tried to clean up but it was no hope. "Care?" Damon opened the door coming inside

"In here." I sniffed. I was sitting on the couch drinking a ginger al for my topsy turvey tummy.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Does Elena know you are here?" I asked carefully

"No. I told her I had a meeting." Damon held my carefully

"I'm sorry I made you lie to her." I sobbed "I just needed you."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked

"Stefan and I are having twins…we've been told the pregnancy is very high-risk, but that's not the real issue…Stefan loves me I have no doubt in my mind. But he won't identify what we are…I mean…I want to marry him, but I don't want him to marry me because I'm having his children…"

"Caroline…this isn't about your relationship with Stefan…" Damon pulled me into his lap

"What do you mean?" I inhaled sharply

"You aren't betraying her…or me. Care, we will always have that past. I will always love you Caroline, you are the mother of my child, Grace was our world…it's okay to let her go. She knows we love her, but don't let her stand in the way of your relationship with your twins."

I sat back into his chest and thought for a minute. "Can we go to her?" I whispered feeling so broken

"I'll drive you there right now." Damon kissed me tenderly, not a kiss of passion, but of love that won't go away. First love.

 **Damon's POV**

We got in the car and drove to the cemetery where our daughter was buried. Caroline got out first and walked to her plot. I followed closely behind keeping back a tad so she could have her moment.

"Gracie…My baby girl. Mommy loves you so much." She started to cry "You're going to be a big sister again, mommy is having a baby, well babies. Don't be mad at mommy please, mommy and daddy love you so much. We miss you…" her voice broke "Every day. I'll do it right this time…I won't let anything happen to them. I promise."

 **A/N: I know this was primarily a Caroline/Damon chapter I just love the element that I've created with them. I just love their relationship. Don't worry Elena and Damon are the couple of this story I just love where this is headed.**


	17. Labor

**Caroline's POV**

I dialed Stefan's number feeling frantic. "Stefan, please call me." I hung up and tried to call his office. No answer. I was 32 weeks pregnant and my water broke. "Why aren't you answering?" I screamed, I dialed Elena's number nothing. Mom next. Nothing.

"Where is everyone?" I cried "I promised to protect you babies and I'm going to I promise."

Damon! I called Damon he answered on the third ring. "Hey." You could hear the smile in his voice

"Damon, my water broke, I can't get ahold of Stefan." I cried into the phone

"I'm on my way." He said "Stay calm, it's going to be fine."

"Okay." I whimpered a contraction ripping through me

I knew the twins could come early, but this is too early. I feared I heard a knock on the door and Damon ran through it. "Come on Care, it's going to be okay." He helped me to the car grabbing my bags

I took some deep breaths as we drove the 15 minutes to the hospital. "Damon, where is Stefan?" I begged of him

"I…I'm not sure, but I will find him I promise."

 **Stefan's POV  
** Elena helped me put the finishing touches on the project for the nursery and looked at it in awe. "It's perfect, she's going to love it." Elena smiled

Her phone was ringing downstairs. "I'll be back." She hurried to get it "Stefan!" she screamed. I raced down worrying about the baby. Damon and Elena had a near miscarriage a few months ago. Elena was in the hospital for a few days. "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine, It's Caroline. She's in labor. Damon is with her but they've been calling for hours."

"Oh gosh. We have to go. Let's go." We hurried and got into the car

 **Caroline's POV**

"Where is Stefan?" I cried wanting my babies father to be here

"They are on their way Elena said they are about 5 minutes from the hospital. Just hold on." Damon held my hand tightly

Stefan bust through the door moments later, "I'm here baby." Stefan went to this side opposite Damon "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, there." He babbled

"Ah the daddy is here. Perfect timing as it seems You are ready to go to the delivery room." The doctor came in and told us "I'm ready." I nodded "I'll see you later Damon, find Elena, let her know what's going on."

"I will. Good luck." Damon kissed my head

 **7 Hours Later**

Stefan and I held our little girls close to us. We wanted a few minutes to ourselves before Damon and Elena come in. Josie and Lizzie Salvatore. "They're perfect Care." Stefan told me

"I know." I held my little Josie close to me "Can you go get Damon and Elena?" I asked Stefan "Of course." He handed Lizzie to me

A few minutes later I heard voices in the hallway. They still didn't know it was twins. Elena walked in with balloons in one hand and flowers in the other. "They know you have two, right?" she stammered out

"Yes, it's twins." I smiled "Josie, Lizzie meet you're Aunt Elena. Your cousin will be along in just a few weeks now." I told me darling daughters

"They look like Grace." Damon whispered for only me to hear

I nodded tears in my eyes. They did look like Grace. I wasn't replacing her, she was still here.

"Can I hold one?" Elena asked me

"Absolutely. Here this is Josie." Elena took my daughter into her arms "Oh you're beautiful. If we have a little girl they are going to be so close."

I noticed Damon stepped out of the room and walk down the hallway. Had I not just given birth I would've gone after him. Elena handed the baby back and turned to talk to Damon only to find he was gone.

"I'll be back." Elena mumbled placing her hand over her rounded abdomen

 **Damon's POV**

I shouldn't have left. I sat in the Mystic Grill bar downing another bourbon. I love Elena and our baby, but it was hard to see Caroline happy without her holding our daughter. "Damon…" I heard my wife. I turned to see her holding Cami in her arms "The babysitter called…you never went to get her." She told me

"I'm sorry…" I slurred out "You're so pretty." I reached for her only for her to pull away

"I don't like this version of you. Let's go." Elena told me throwing some bills on the counter storming out to the car

I stood from the stool adjusting to the spinning room. I headed outside where Elena was buckling Camille in her car seat. "Get in." She huffed wrapping her jacket closer around her body

I slumped into the car and looked at my wife. "I'm sorry Elena…"

She didn't answer or acknowledge me.

The Next Day

I awoke in my bed with a pounding headache. I looked to Elena's side of the bed to see it neatly made, meaning she didn't sleep here or was up already. I noticed a paper and glass of water on her nightstand.

 _Went to see Caroline. Cami is with me._

 _Aspirin and water for your head._

 _-E_

I took the aspirin and drank the water before hopping in the shower. I screwed up last night, that was for sure. I don't remember how I got home, but I know Elena was mad. Once in the shower I started sobering up and recalling the events leading up to when Elena found me. Caroline had the babies. Maybe Elena wasn't the only one with baggage, maybe it was time to acknowledge that and get some help.

I got in my car and drove to a psychologist's office. I was going to be better for her…I had to be. Our baby deserves better, so does Elena and Camille.

 **Elena's POV**

I held Cami in my lap as we sat and talked to Caroline. I didn't feel right but I brushed it off as exhaustion and stress, I didn't sleep much. I tossed and turned all night long, I finally got up at 4 and went to the office to check on some business things. "I better go check on Damon."

"Daddy?" Cami looked up at me

"Yes, let's go find daddy." I sighed

"He's not okay Elena…he…the girls look like Grace, he needs help. I'm worried about him."

"You and me both." I stood and felt the room spin. I clutched the sides of the bed until the blackness cleared up. "Elena? You okay?" Care asked

"Y-Yeah." I grasped my rounded abdomen feeling a contraction rip through my body. I was only 24 weeks… "I need…" I gasped for air

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled waking him from his sleep "Get a doctor now." He ran from the room

"C…Cami…" I whispered being sat in a wheelchair

"I've got her. Don't worry." Stefan told me as they wheeled me away

 **Stefan's POV**

I waited for the doctor to come out…Something was wrong I could feel it. "Damon, where are you? You need to get to the hospital now." I sighed hanging the phone up again. 10 calls…10 messages. I saw the doctor and hurried up to him. "She's in labor…we did everything we could to stop it but we couldn't…this baby is coming today, and soon. We are monitoring mom and baby both, but it's not good." He told me

"I'll get Damon here. Please tell Elena that." I asked him holding a sleeping Camille. I was supposed to be with my two daughters right now, but my brother's wife is about to deliver a baby.

I dialed his number again…Please pick up you idiot. I thought to myself. "Hey, what's up?" he asked

"Damon! Elena is in labor, it's not good you need to get here." I told him

 **A/N: I'm horrible…I'm sorry! Please forgive me, but you'll have to review and then maybe I'll tell you what happens! Haha**


	18. Where Were You, Damon?

**Elena's POV**

Where was Damon…I felt another contraction coming, they were getting stronger. "Mrs. Salvatore, the baby is in distress we have to take you for a C-section now." The nurse told me

"My baby…" I cried "I'm ready." I whispered feeling so lonely "Is Stefan outside?"

"Yes Mrs. Salvatore, I will get him while we prep." The young nurse told me

Stefan came in. "Stefan, I'm going now for a C-Section. Where is Damon?" I sobbed

"I don't know…I called him he didn't say anything."

"I don't want to be alone."

"I'll go with you. Caroline said it was okay." He held my hand

"Thank you." I whispered. They began to wheel me out of the room, Stefan on our heels. They rushed me into delivery. I heard all kinds of beeping. Stefan held my hand tightly. "It's going to be okay. You're going to meet your baby soon." He whispered in my ear

They had me on oxygen so I nodded in response when the door burst open to reveal Damon. I felt a new wave of tears streaming down my face. "Damon…" I mumbled through my mask

"I'm sorry…" he whispered "I'm so sorry."

I felt pressure release from my body, but didn't hear any cries. "Get this baby to the NICU now." The doctor said

"Doctor! She's losing too much blood." I felt my eyes getting heavy

"Elena, no you're not leaving me!" I could hear Damon's voice…it felt a million miles away.

 **Damon's POV**

They forced me out of the room, my wife is lying in that room alone, she may be dying. My child isn't well…I don't know…I can't do this. I can't lose them.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Mr. Salvatore?" the doctor came over to me

"How are they?" I asked begging to know if my wife and child were alive

"Mrs. Salvatore is going to be okay, she lost a lot of blood. She is awake and asking for you…I'm sorry to tell you but the news about your little girl isn't as positive. She isn't breathing on her own, her lungs are not fully developed. Her chances are going to be very low if she makes it through tonight even."

"Does Elena know?" I whispered wiping tears from my eyes

"No…would you like me to tell her?"

"No…I'll take care of it…Can I see my daughter?"

"I will take you there." I silently followed him to the NICU and he led me in to see my daughter

There were parents at every incubator, I walked over and put my hands through the holes in the side like I was instructed. "Hey baby girl…" my voice broke "It's your daddy, princess. You're going to get better. I'll be back in a little while, okay? I'm going to go check on mommy."

I hurried back to Elena's room. I closed my eyes as my hand touched the handle and all I could see was my little girl. Her face covered by an air mask, her eyes covered from the light…she could fit in the palm of my hand almost…she was so tiny.

I slowly opened the door to my wife's room. "Damon." She whispered seeing me

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked her

"Where's my baby Damon?" she looked so small in that hospital bed

"We have a daughter." I smiled fighting to hold back tears "She's in the NICU…she can't breathe on her own right now."

"Are we going to lose her?" Elena asked me tears streaming down her cheeks

"I don't want to lie to you 'Lena…it's not good." I held her hand tightly "She's so small, at least half the size of the twins."

Elena sobbed silently. "Where were you?" she cried

"Elena…I'm so sorry." I tried to kiss her and she pulled away "Why…why weren't you here?"

"I was trying to be better for you…I went to get help, with Gracie. I want to be here for you and Cami and the baby…I was trying to do something right." I defended

"The right thing was to be with me!" she sobbed turning over in her bed to face away from me

"Elena…" I whispered listening to her sob "I'll be back, I'm going to go check on Cami." Cami was picked up by Liz a few hours ago. I called her and she told me she was doing good just asking for her mommy and daddy.

"How's the baby Damon?" Liz gently questioned

I felt the weight on my chest "It's not good…she isn't breathing on her own…Liz she's so small, I can't see her coming home." I sobbed

"Damon…I'm so sorry." She apologized then hung up

 **Caroline's POV**

My babies were going home today! It's been 5 days' since they've arrived and I can finally go and see Elena. She's been in the hospital 4 days and her little girl was not making much progress. Personally, I think that's because she hadn't been allowed to see her yet. A baby needs its mother.

I walked into her room to see her sitting up. "Hey 'Lena." I smiled

"They said I could see her today!" she smiled

"Good, she's beautiful." I told her holding my babies just a little bit closer.

"Have you seen Damon?" She asked me

"He's with her." I told her

"We…we haven't made up." Elena whispered

"You will…things are just really stressful right now. Once you get home things will even out." I tried to comfort her.

"If we get home." She gently reminded me

"Mrs. Salvatore? Are you ready to go see your daughter?" A nurse came in asking

"Yes!" she perked up as they helped her until the wheelchair

"Stefan is getting the car, I love you Elena. I'll come see you soon." I hugged her and left with my daughters and Stefan

 **Damon's POV**

I held my baby girl's little fingers and talked to her. Told her how excited mommy was to meet you. It's been day's and there was just about no progress. "Please baby girl, get better for daddy." I allowed few tears to spill over when I spotted my wife coming into the NICU. "Elena." I stood from my chair to give it to her

"Thank you." She muttered reaching her shaking hands in the incubator "Hi Sweetie…Mommy's here. I want to hold you so much beautiful."

"Daddy loves you so much." I whispered

"I'll stay, you can leave." Elena harshly whispered

"Elena…hear me please. I know that you blame me for the baby coming early. I know you do. That's' fine, you can hate me all you want, I will move out I will do anything you ask of me, but please don't cut me off from my daughter. She is mine too, haven't we both lost enough to last a lifetime?"

She didn't respond.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes, I need to check on Camille and get some coffee…" I left the NICU, I peeked in the window to see Elena sobbing

"She's my daughter too Elena…" I whispered to myself heading to the hospital café

I called Liz on my way, apologizing profusely for Cami still being in her care. "Damon, you're my best friend please don't worry about it. She misses you but she's okay." Liz assured me

"How's Care?" I asked

"They are doing well, Stefan and her have settled in nicely today."

"I'm happy for them. I have two beautiful nieces now." I smiled still feeling pain

"You'll be a great uncle, and father Damon. You've always been a good father." We finished and I headed back to the NICU. I saw Elena sitting where I left her, she wasn't crying anymore but she wasn't happy either.

I suited up and went back inside. I knelt in front of my wife, "I can be out by the time you go home." I told her

"Damon…" she whispered "I need you, I'm sorry." A sob escaped her lips "I'm so angry with you, but I'm angry with me too. If I had just not pushed maybe our baby wouldn't be here."

"I'm so sorry, I made a terrible mistake going to the bar, I just relived Grace all over again and it…" I struggled to find the words "What if something happens to her? Losing Grace almost killed me…"

"You have me. I just want to be good enough for you Damon, even if we didn't have the girls…I need to be enough for you or this is never going to work." She locked eyes with me

"You are more than enough…" I whispered gripping her hands gently "I love you more than anything."

"I love you." I kissed her gently

 **A/N: That's a wrap on another chapter. We will probably have a time jump in the next chapter, haven't decided yet. Review!**


	19. Coming Home, or Leaving Home

**3 Months Later**

 **Stefan's POV  
** I held my daughters close to me as I headed into the living room for Caroline to feed them. "I'll take Lizzie first." Caroline told me

I carefully transferred Lizzie into Caroline's arms. Then the phone began to ring, I laid Josie in her bassinet and headed to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello."  
"Stefan, It's Elena." The woman on the other end of the phone said

"Hey, is the baby okay?" I asked worriedly

"That's why I'm calling, we are going home." You could here the smile in her voice "Damon is pulling the car up as we speak."

"That's fantastic. I'll tell Caroline." We said our goodbyes and hung up, I headed into the living room to see Caroline had switched babies. "Baby?" I heard a sniffle

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes before I came around the couch

"Hey." I knelt down in front of her putting my hands on her knees "What is it? What's going on?"

She let out a sob. "I'm so tired Stefan…I just want to understand."

"Understand what?" I was lost

"What am I to you?" The conversation I've been dreading.

"Caroline…I love you more than anything. I love the twins. I just…I don't want to rush into something with you right now."  
"Little late for that isn't it?" She scoffed "Stefan…I've waited for…years for this. Ever since Damon and Grace I've wanted this. I don't know if I can be with someone who isn't willing to marry me."

"I want to marry you…someday." I tried to find the right words

"Someday isn't good enough for me. I'm sorry. I need to get out of here. I'll be home before their next feeding." She got up putting Josie in her bassinet and grabbing her purse and keys leaving me and the girls alone

 **Caroline's POV**

Tears blurred my vision as I drove, I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get out of there. I intended on going to Elena and Damon's house, but turned right instead. I headed into the cemetery parking lot. I sat in the car sobbing. It felt like years since I'd been here last. After 10 minutes I got out of my SUV and walked over to the small headstone. "My sweet Gracie Girl. I'm sorry it's been…" My voice broke unable to find the words "It's been too long. Mommy is so sorry. I love you so much. Hey, you're a big sister again, you have 4 little sisters now. Your daddy and Elena had a baby her name is Emerson. Emmy for short, and Cami you know about. Mommy had twins, they look just like you did. Pretty blond hair, so beautiful. Just like you." I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful day, breezy but sunny not a cloud in the sky "Lizzie and Josie have the greatest big sister in the world, I only wish they could meet you princess. Mommy and Daddy love you and we have never forgotten you." I closed my eyes allowing a few loose tears to fall

"Tell her I miss her please!" I pleaded to the sky

 **Damon's POV**

"Daddy!" my sweet Cami met me in the entry way of our home "Cami. Daddy missed you."

"Mommy?" she reached for Elena who was carrying Emerson Grace Salvatore.

"Hey baby." Elena smiled at her daughter "Mommy will hold you in just a second okay?"

"Otay."

Elena handed Emerson off to Liz, who desperately wanted to hold her and took Cami out of my arms. "Hi Princess! Mommy is so sorry that we missed your birthday." She hugged her tight

Unfortunately, while Emmy was in the hospital Camille turned two. We saw her and told her happy birthday but we weren't able to give her a party.

"I two now!" Cami smiled

"I know. You're a big sister too!" Elena smiled rocking Cami in her arms

Liz headed home and we settled in for the night, we didn't really have a nursery considering the circumstances however we had Cami's bassinet from when she was a little baby. I laid Emerson down while Elena put Cami to sleep.

Elena came in to join me on our bed. Just then the phone rang. "Hello." I answered

I heard sniffles on the other end. "Can I talk to Elena?" Caroline tried to sound happy

"Of course." I handed the phone over to Elena

 **Caroline's POV**

"I wasn't going to call." I sobbed "But I don't know what else to do."

"Caroline…what's going on?" Elena's voice laced with concern

"I…I left Stefan, he went out to the bar and I packed our bags and left." I admitted sinking deeper into my childhood bed

"What?" Elena gasped "Hold on one second Care." I heard her tell Damon 'I'll be right back'. "Why? I mean what happened? You were so happy."

"He won't marry me." I sobbed "He flat out told me he didn't want to marry me. I can't stick around in a dead-end relationship."

"Where are you right now Sweetie?" Elena asked softly

"My mom's…" I whispered "She's letting the girls and I stay here for a few days."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Elena said

We hung up and my mom came in. "Are you sure about this?" She sat on the bed next to me

"Mom…I want to be married mom. I didn't want to have a baby before I was married, but I'm glad I have Lizzie and Josie, I just can't stay with someone who doesn't want to be a family with me."

"What about the girls, are you going to keep him from them?" she asked me honestly

"I don't know." I told her honestly "I haven't thought that far, I just know that I can't stay with him."

There was a knock on the door. "That's going to be Elena." I told my mom

She went and answered the door and Elena came rushing in. "Sweetie, what happened?" Elena sat down on my bed

"Ever since I came home he's all over the girls, but he wont even look at me, and then we had this huge fight where he admitted to me that he doesn't want to marry me. I don't understand…we clicked Elena…I've never felt that way about anyone, not even Damon. What Damon and I had was real, but Stefan was different…" I sobbed "I want someone who wants me."

"Oh, Sweetie…" Elena pulled me into her arms "Let me talk to Damon, but I'm certain that you can stay with us whenever you need to."

"Elena…I appreciate that, but you deserve to be a family. I don't want to invade that time. You and Damon have struggled enough without having me and my problems in your hair."

"You are never a problem Sweetie. We will figure this out I promise." Elena hugged me and headed home to her family

 **Stefan's POV**

I unlocked the door to our house and took note of the darkness. I headed up the stairs and crawled into the bed I share with Caroline. I reached for her and noticed her side was empty. Confused and a little tipsy I got up and headed to the nursery she sometimes slept in there with the girls. I carefully unlatched the door and walked in to find the cribs empty. "Caroline!" I yelled. The only response I got was an echo

I turned the lights on in the house and searched for my children and Caroline, I found an envelope on the kitchen counter with my name written on it. It was Caroline's handwriting.

 _Dear Stefan,_

 **A/N: Review! I hope you guys enjoy it. I do like Caroline and Klaus coupling, but I also LOVE Stefan and Caroline. Don't worry, keep reading.**

Happy Reading!


	20. The Scare

**Stefan's POV**

 _Dear Stefan,_

 _I'm sorry. I love you with everything and more, but you told me that this was going nowhere and I can't live like that. I want someone to love me passionately and love our daughters like there is nothing in the world to stop them. I know you love your daughters, and I don't intend to keep them from you, but you need to get your act together too._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Caroline_

Three months I've stared at this letter. Three months since I had seen my daughters. Three months since I left. I took off decided to travel the world. I called Damon to check in about twice a month. He didn't tell me anything about Caroline or the twins. I worry I'll never see them again, but in my heart, I knew the right thing was to leave.

Damon sent me pictures, they had grown so much since I saw them last. They were 6 months old now and can sit up without help. I couldn't believe it. Emerson and Josie look so much alike. Salvatore blood. "Stefan!" I heard my best friends voice "The water's fantastic! Come on!" Lexi smiled

"Coming!" I took my shirt off and dived in the lake with Lexi

Lexi and I met when we were 14 years old, her parents traveled so we kept in contact through letters, emails, and phone calls. She lived in Mystic Falls for about a year and we spent the whole year together, we stuck together through everything then her family moved. However; like I said we stuck together through letters and postcards.

Now we were traveling together, living together, and loving life. I miss my life in Mystic Falls, that I won't deny. However; the girls are better without me. I know they are.

We are currently in Hawaii, enjoying some much-needed time off from traveling. Lexi and I are really good friends, but nothing romantic between them. I wasn't looking for anything right now. I heard my phone ring and hurried up to the shore to answer it. "Hello." I answered the video chat

"Da-Da!" My little beauties faces appeared on the screen

"Hi babies. How are you?" they babbled in response

The phone turned to face Elena. "Hey Stefan! How is the traveling going?"

"Great, how are the girls?" I asked her

"Growing up so fast. I wish you were here to watch them but I understand why you're not. You should see Emmy, she's gotten so big, she still small for her age."

"I love the pictures your sending, how is…" I couldn't finish the thought

"She's okay. She is seeing someone." Elena gave me a sad smile

"Is he good to her?"

"He loves her and the girls like they were his own."

"Does she love him?" The answer that could break my heart

Elena sighed "She loves you Stefan. I don't know if she loves him or not. Ric is a good guy and for his sake I hope she figures it out."

"I'm sorry that I left, but I just couldn't be it for her, she was going through so much and I couldn't handle that. I love her though."

"I know Stef. I know. I need to feed the girls, I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sis." We hung up and I dove back into the water chasing after Lexi

 **Damon's POV**

It was closing time. I had started working back at the office a lot more, the house was just very loud now. I love my family, it's just not easy to work with them around now. Emmy cries way more than Cami ever did and that is understandable she's developmentally delayed, she can't tell us what she wants like Cami can.

It was 7, time to go home. Elena would have dinner on the table soon. 15 more minutes wouldn't hurt I have so much paperwork to do. Everyone else is already gone, its so quiet.

 **Elena's POV**

I paced the living room checking the clock every 5 minutes. 8:30 and Damon still wasn't home. I've called and called. The girls are in bed. "Hey Liz, Damon is never home late. I've been trying to get ahold of him for an hour. Can you send someone to check on him?"

"I'm right next to your house Elena, I'll be there in 2 minutes, then you can go. If the office is locked I won't be able to get in."

"That works."

 **20 Minutes Later (At the office)**

The lock clicked and the door opened. "Damon?" I called into the empty building. All the lights were off except a small glow coming from Damon's office. "Damon!" I ran to his office and ripped the door open. I could hear him snoring. I flipped the main light on to see him fast asleep on his desk.

I gently shook his shoulder. "Damon." I knelt next to him. He opened his eyes and looked around. "What…"

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked him

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 9. You didn't call, or answer. Liz came over to stay with the girls."

"Elena…I'm so sorry. I was working on some paperwork and just got so tired. Emmy just cries all night and it was so quiet here." Damon looked so exhausted

"Okay, I hear you Sweetie." I put my hand on his

"I love you Elena…I'm sorry I scared you." Damon stood up helping me to my feet

"Ooo..." I laughed "You feel 10 years older after kids…" I sighed

"Let's go home." Damon smiled leading me out the door

 **A/N: Shorter than normal Sorry guys!**

 **Review. Love y'all.**


	21. Just the Nanny

**Elena's POV**

It's been a few days since the scare Damon caused us. Emerson hasn't been crying as much lately, she's sleeping better, only waking up twice now for feedings. Damon has been sleeping in later and going to the office around noon. This does mean he isn't home for dinner but twice a week…which also means he's not home to help put the kids to bed, and when he is home he retreats to his office.

I was getting tired, I feel like he has forgotten my role is his wife not nanny. Don't get me wrong I love my kids more than anything, however I am sleeping in the nursery almost every night so that Emmy doesn't wake Damon up but I can be close in case she needs something. "Elena I'm home." I looked at the clock on the wall 11:28. I curled into a ball on the couch and pretended to be asleep. "Elena?"

I heard him come into the living room and walk around the couch. "Elena." He whispered kneeling next to me

I didn't make a move to 'wake up'.

"Come on Princess." I felt his strong arms underneath me "Let's get you to bed." Bridal style he carried me up to our bedroom.

I counited pretending to be asleep while Damon went to take a shower. I felt the weight on my chest from everything going on. I felt two lone tears roll down my cheeks. I felt the bed shift and realized the shower had turned off and Damon crawled in next to me. "Elena…My sweet Elena." He whispered "I wish I could tell you what everything you do means to me. I don't know what I'd do without you Kitten." He took a deep breath and continued "I know I've been busy lately, you've taken on so much with the girls, especially having the twins two days a week. Gosh Elena…you do more for us than I ever imagined. I love you so much." He kissed my cheek and laid next to me

I felt tears rolling down my face, he wrapped his arms around my waist. This is the most he'd touched me since Emerson was born. I felt everything in me breaking. I wasn't planning to let him know I was awake, but I felt the nausea in my throat. I bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. I lost all my dinner into the white porcelain bowl. My hair was in my face for a few seconds until it was quickly swept up by Damon. Just when I thought I was done another wave came. My tears mixed in the bowl with my vomit. After I done I sobbed uncontrollably as Damon wrapped his arms around me.

"Elena, what is going on?" My husband asked me

After 15 minutes of sobbing I got myself together and Damon led me into our bedroom. It was just after midnight. "Elena please talk to me."

I opened my mouth to speak and I heard Emerson cry out. I quickly left the room to find my baby girl standing in her crib crying out. "Are you hungry Princess?" I sat in the rocking chair and nursed my daughter

Forgetting the fact that I left my husband sitting on our bed after having a meltdown. "Elena." His voice was soft as he stood at the nursery door

"You can't just leave me in there after that."

"I'm sorry, duty called. I needed to feed our daughter." I whispered

"Elena Salvatore. Look at me." He demanded getting not only my attention but Emerson's

"Damon…now she's not going to finish and my boobs are going to hurt." I whined

"Elena. Put Emerson down and come here." He demanded again

I complied laying a happy Emerson in her crib and leaving the nursery. We walked into our bedroom that we rarely share anymore. "Elena…this marriage is never going to work like this." Damon took my hands in his "I am at fault for a lot of things, I know that, but I need you to talk to me."

"Do you think I'm attractive?" I whispered ashamed of the question

 **Damon's POV**

"Damon, do you?" She repeated after I didn't answer

"Elena, why would you ask that? Of course, I find you attractive!" I told my wife

"You have given me kisses here and there, but you have barely touched me since Emmy was born. It's been months Damon."

"Elena…I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was neglecting you…. I've been so overly focused on myself."

"I just miss you…and I love Caroline, Josie and Izzie…but she never offers to watch Camille and Emerson to give us a night out…I watch all four girls all day long for her to go to work and I sit here with no one to talk to. I'm getting tired of being just the nanny." She cried frustrated she quickly got up and left the room

I texted Caroline that we needed to talk after hearing Elena go out back into the yard. My phone rang within minutes. "What's wrong?" she whispered "I was up with the girls."

"Care…I know that you are dealing with things with Stefan leaving, and your new-found love, but my love is being destroyed…Caroline I need you to take the girls for the weekend. We need a break for the two of us. Elena thinks she's just the nanny."

"Damon, you married the nanny, this is her job." Caroline said

"Caroline!? How can you say that?" I was shocked

"Damon, take a look in the mirror, you were lonely and felt abandoned so you jumped on the first thing that walked through the door, and married her, she will always be the nanny."

With that I hung up the phone. I looked out the window to see my bride sitting by the pool. I haven't been a good husband, not since Emerson was born, I think she still blames me for everything that happened the week of Emerson's birth, the drinking, the early delivery. All of it. I grabbed the monitors and rushed downstairs where Elena was stepping into the pool, in just her undergarments. "Elena, you're going to freeze." I whispered hurrying to the side of the pool

"Let me. I don't want this Damon, I love my babies…But I can't be their nanny. I won't."

"You are right Elena. I have been treating you like the nanny and not as my wife. I am so sorry. I feel like you are still angry with me because of what happened with Emmerson. I don't want to lose you. I need you, I want to move away from Mystic Falls, and take the girls and you and we can start over." I reached for Elena's hand "Please…be my wife Elena."

There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Damon." She sobbed out "I…I tired to kill myself." She whispered I wasn't sure I heard her right

"What did you say?" I gently asked her still reaching for her hands

"When we came home from the hospital…I went into the medicine cabinet and found…I found the painkillers they put me on when Tyler attacked me. I carried them in my purse and I went to the cemetery. I was going to end it all. I was ready Damon, but all I could think as a swallowed a handful of pills was…I didn't get to say goodbye." Elena sobbed "From when I was younger…I learned how to make myself be sick, so I did everything in my power to be sick and I was…Over and over again. Then I rushed into the doctor making the claim I thought it was something different. She told me I was okay and sent me home."

"Elena…you've been carrying this with you for 3 months?" I grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the water wrapping her in my embrace

"I was ashamed…I went back to the doctor and told her everything Damon, she prescribed me anti-depressants…but I can't nurse if I take them and I can't do that to my baby."

"Elena…why are you hiding this from me?"

"Because I didn't give you the us time you wanted…and now I have to work so hard to make sure the babies don't bother you because you'll…" Her voice trailed off

"I'll what Lena?" I gently asked as we swayed to the sound of the white noise coming from the baby monitor

"I don't want you to be him." She brokenly whispered

"I will never become him Elena, the biggest difference between me and him…is I love you and I love our life together."

 **A/N: Honestly have no clue where this story is headed! Oh my gosh y'all! Review!**


End file.
